Wild Horses
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: They say wild horses should run unbridled or the spirit dies. They weren't meant to be contained. Neither was I. Sometimes you have to go back to who you were to find your place. All it took was one summer. And one smile from a boy I used to know. BxE
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that moment. That point in your life when you know that everything's going to be different, right? Like with the flip of a switch you realize everything has changed and nothing you knew would ever be the same. You wouldn't be the same. I wish I could say that I recognized that moment when it hit me, but I didn't. Instead it came and went as quick as the slamming door on a rusty beat up Chevy truck. Leaving me so completely oblivious to the fact that it had even happened that I couldn't have possibly prepared myself. It was the summer before I left for college. Everything was about to change. I was about to change.

My dad cleared his throat and glanced at me across the cab of the truck. "So are you going to say anything besides that half-assed 'Hi' back at the airport?"

I sighed and turned my eyes back out the window. I couldn't believe I was here. I'd left my friends and everything I knew back in Seattle and traded it in for miles and miles of nothing in hickville Montana and a father I barely knew. My mother guilt-tripped me into it, saying I should come visit him before I headed off to college in the fall. It didn't mean I was excited about being here.

"Alright I guess I'll talk," he started. "I know you aren't happy about being here but your mother thought it'd be good for you. Maybe you could at least get a tan and enjoy the nice weather huh?" He laughed.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hair up off my neck. Charlie's truck was old as shit. It didn't even have air conditioning. It must have been ninety degrees outside and I was sweating up a storm.

He pulled off on a dirt road and we passed under a large sign welcoming us to "Ranch Swan." That's my dad. Charlie Swan. After my mom kicked him out thirteen years ago, he moved out here and took over the ranch from his father. I guess it wasn't quite what it used to be. I think they had some horses and a few patches of crops that probably barely got tended to. It'd been awhile since they'd had much else. I'd visited a few times, but only when I was little. I didn't really remember anything.

A half a mile down the road a few large buildings came into view. One I figured was the house and the others must be for his ranching and maybe workers' quarters. I knew he had some help who worked here year round. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to spend 365 days a year on this hunk of land. I hadn't even seen any sign of life for the last half hour except for a bird eating roadkill.

He parked the truck in front of the house and grabbed my suitcase out of the back for me. I got out of the truck and held my phone up in front of my face. No bars. Fucking great.

The sun was starting to set behind the house, creating an orange glow all around me. I wasn't necessarily a priss or anything, I just wasn't used to all this….nature around me. I guess it would take some time to get used to. Or just tolerate until I could get the hell out of here.

"Did you see the way it threw him off?"

I turned my head and saw two guys walking around the side of the house, talking and laughing with one another. They looked fairly young, one blonde and one burly. Definitely closer to my age than Charlie's.

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into him," the blonde one said.

"I doubt it."

"Boys!" Charlie called. "Come here a minute would ya?" He waved them over. They smiled at me, both of them producing a pair of dimples. "This is my daughter Isabella. She'll be staying with us for the summer."

"Howdy miss." The blonde one held out his hand to me. "I'm Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." I tried my best to form a smile. It wasn't their fault I was here, and besides they were kind of cute.

"Emmett," the other one said. I shook his hand and nodded.

"Where's Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Working with Lightning," Emmett laughed.

"Bucked him off twice," Jasper added.

"I swear it's a lost cause." Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"Edward or Lightning?" Jasper asked.

Charlie laughed a little under his breath. "Both. That boy doesn't listen. I told him to just leave him alone. He's just too wild. We might as well just set him loose and send him back where we found him."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Wild horses. Sometimes you'll find them out there. Most of them can be tamed but there's always a few that are always meant to run wild." He shrugged and started into the house. "I guess you'll meet Edward later."

"I'll see ya." I waved a little and followed Charlie into the house. He went up the stairs and opened one of the doors. He set by bag down and put his hands on his hips, waiting for me to catch up.

"Look familiar?" He smiled. "This is where you always used to stay."

I glanced around the room. I didn't recognize a thing and I almost considered lying so I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Not really." I shrugged. "Sorry."

He nodded sadly and started towards the door. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it. This room has a great view out the window, especially at sunset. Should just about be getting there. If you're hungry help yourself to anything in the kitchen. We usually eat dinner together but it's a little late. They've probably already eaten something. And feel free to roam around the ranch, but I'd avoid the boy's house. It's probably a damn mess." He laughed a little and left.

I cursed under my breath and started unpacking. When I was finished I walked across every inch of my room, trying to find a spot where I actually had service. I smiled when I found one and immediately called Jessica.

"Bella?"

"I'm stuck in the middle of fucking cowboy country," I said.

"Where are you again?"

"Montana."

"As in Hannah?" She asked. "I miss you already. It's so lame here without you. I can't believe I don't get to see you before I leave for Florida in the fall."

"I know it's stupid. Maybe you could come out here and visit sometime." I stared out the window and smiled. Charlie was right. It was a really beautiful view.

"Maybe. Hey listen I've got to go. Eric's having his graduation party tonight." She sounded distracted and I wasn't surprised. She was actually going to have a life this summer.

"Okay have fun." She hung up before I could even finish my sentence. I sighed and threw my phone down on the bed. I needed a cigarette.

I opened the top drawer of my nightstand and pulled out my pack. There was only a few left and I had a feeling if I was this on edge about being here the whole time they were going to go pretty fast.

**A/N: Those who have followed my stories in the past know that I recently announced my (at least) temporary retirement from writing fic because I'm working on an original novel. HOWEVER, I am coming back for one last hurrah. After I finished The Roommate, I was completely content with every drabble of thoughts that never really matriculated into a story…except for one. This one. It was way too developed in my head and it started yelling at me the moment I told it I wasn't going to finish it. So here it is.**

**It is kind of going to be in a mini fic format. Chapters will be anywhere from 500 to 2000 words-ish. I am trucking along really well with the chapters and can't imagine it will take me more than a week or two to complete what I have left to write. I've decided to upload this first chapter for you here. Once I'm done with the story, the other chapters will post fairly close together (at least 1 a day) until it's completed. I've done this with a couple of my other mini-fics and it's my favorite way to post by far. We both experience a lot less anxiety in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I am not expert on Montana or horses, so please forgive any mistakes as far as those subjects go. I'm creating my own Montana in this story, so just go with it : )**

**I have created a genre for this story and it's called "Country Fried Fairytale". It's overly romantic and fairly fluffy so if you're looking for angst, go read Love Like Winter or something. Because this isn't it. **

**Find me on Twitter: MandyLeigh010**

**On Facebook: MandyLeigh Fanfic**

**I'll include a youtube link to a "trailer" for this story on my profile (give it some time to show up)…and I think that's it. Apologies for the long A/N, my first ones are always long to get everything in. If I've forgotten anything or you have any questions, please feel free to PM me or leave it in your review, I always try to answer questions : )**


	2. Chapter 2

I snuck downstairs and grabbed a few crackers along the way. I'd eaten on the plane so I wasn't that hungry.

The sun had set completely and the orange glow had turned into a dark blue, the only light coming from the full moon above. I started around the house and heard booming laughter coming from a smaller building to my left. It sounded like Emmett and Jasper. That must be their sleeping quarters.

I slipped around to the back of the house and slid down the edge of the barn. I wasn't sure how Charlie would feel about my nicotine habit so I thought it was best to do it in private. Or as private as I could get out here.

I flicked my lighter out and lit my cigarette. I took a few drags and relaxed a little for the first time since I'd been here.

"Damn it!" I heard a voice off in the distance and quickly snuffed out my cigarette. I thought I'd been caught and was about to get in a heap of trouble.

My eyes followed the voice and saw a man out behind the house. A large dark shadow ran around him inside of a large fenced in area. From here I could tell that it wasn't Charlie.

The man stretched his arms out wide and started slowly towards the large dark shadow. It neighed loudly and I realized it was a horse.

"Whoa Lightning…" The man said softly. I stood up and crept closer. I gasped as he suddenly leaped onto the horse's back. Lightning started running around and making all kinds of noises like it was pissed. "Easy." The horse reared back and flung the man right off onto the ground. "Fine!" He yelled. "I'm done." He got up and brushed off his pants before stalking back towards the building where Jasper and Emmett were.

The horse continued trotting around inside the fenced in area. It stopped right in front of me and I could have sworn it was looking right at me.

"Lightning?" I whispered. I took a few tentative steps forward until I was close enough to touch it. I reached my hand out and brushed it against his nose. It snorted but didn't move. I inched my hand up its long snout and scratched right between its eyes.

I pulled myself up onto the wooden fence so I could get closer. Lightning suddenly bucked back and hit me square in the chest with his head. I fell back and landed with a thud against the hard ground.

"Ouch!" I winced. That fucking hurt.

"Are you okay ma'am?" I instantly recognized the man's voice from earlier a moment before a pair of hands picked me up from the ground.

"Yes. And I'm not old enough to be a ma'am." I spun around and my breath hitched in my throat. He was close enough that I could actually see him now. The moonlight was playing perfectly off his messy hair and highlighted his jawline. There was something almost familiar in his eyes but I knew it was impossible. I didn't even know him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Bella?" He asked. My brow furrowed in confusion. I never told him my name. And even if Charlie had, only my friends and family ever called me Bella.

"Do I know you?" I took a step back.

"I'm Edward. I work for your dad."

"Yeah I know. How did you know my name?"

He smirked at me and ran his fingers through his hair. "I see you've met Lightning."

"Seems to have a little attitude problem."

"Not really. Just not too keen on being tamed," he laughed.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

He shrugged and reached his hand out. "I forgot my jacket." He grabbed it off the fence and pulled it to his chest. He smiled at me again and turned around. "Make sure you take care of your cigarette butts, Charlie will have a coronary if he finds them out here." _Well he obviously saw me behind the barn earlier._

I crossed my arms and started back over, hoping I could find it in the dark. I didn't plan on getting up at the ass crack of dawn to get it then. After about ten minutes of searching I finally found it and carried it back up to the house. I made sure it was completely out before I wrapped it in a Kleenex and threw it in the trash.

When I got back to my room I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I passed right out and planned to sleep in as much as possible tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will be the last update probably before the New Year as I work on finishing it up. Thanks for your patience and all of your kind words 3**

**To answer a few questions that were asked in reviews:**

**This story was NOT previously posted on FF, however, before I decided to continue it, I did post the beginning part on my blog because at the time I was not planning on continuing it. I have edited a few things and changed the format from that small piece of it though. So if you read that on my blog, it may be a little familiar right at beginning here. **

**Bella has just graduated from high school and will be starting college/university in the fall.**

**Again, if you have any questions, please let me know! I hope you enjoyed meeting Edward. : )**

**p.s. I'm a horrible person and forgot to mention my prereaders for this story. ImHereToReview and RoyalTwiGal are the best people around and I luvs them. Thanks ladies!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I opened my eyes the next morning I knew my plan had failed. The sun wasn't high enough in the sky and I didn't feel nearly as rested as I should. I turned over and glanced at the clock, cursing under my breath when I saw it was only six. I lay there for a few more minutes trying to go back to sleep but sounds from outside my window kept me awake.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and shook my hair out as I crept towards the window. I squinted out into the bright sunshine and looked down.

"Okay bring out the next one!" Edward yelled. He stood right outside the fence of Lightning's pen, the horse migrating slightly towards him. He was completely shirtless, only wearing a slightly wet pair of jeans. Jasper appeared from around the corner, toting a light tan horse behind him.

Edward reached out for the lead as soon as he was close enough and pulled the horse close to him.

"This is the last of them. Anything else Horse Whisperer?" Jasper joked.

"Nope." Edward toted the horse a few more feet and stopped. He made his way around the horse, studying it. "Now you stay still Tumbleweed," he commanded.

He walked around back towards the house and grabbed a hose. He stopped up by the horse's head and stared into his eyes for a few moments, almost like they were having a conversation void of any words. He patted it on the snout a few times and smiled before he started hosing him down. The horse snorted but didn't move an inch. Edward worked his way around him, spraying and brushing him every now and then. He took his time on his tail and started laughing when it swished it at him. He tried to shield himself but got completely drenched. I could see why he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I guess I deserve that after making you take a bath with this ice cold water huh?" Edward smiled and kept making his way around. It almost looked like the horse was smiling, like he knew what he'd done and he'd done it on purpose.

I bit down on my lip and inched closer to the window. Jasper and Emmett were cute, but I had to say Edward was fucking gorgeous. It looked like he belonged in those ads for Stetson cologne or something. His chest was toned, defined just liked his arms. And he was just the right shade of tan, a consequence of long days working outside.

He set the hose down and started picking up some buckets and other things on the ground. I held my breath when I saw the horse bend down and grab the hose in his teeth. He lifted it up and the water started spraying everywhere. Edward shot up and put his hands in front of his face trying to shield himself from the stream of water. The horse swayed his head back and forth as Edward tried desperately to grab the hose. He did manage to wrestle the hose away from Tumbleweed after falling to the ground a few times. He was completely soaked and all muddy. He walked over and shut the water off.

"I should have known you weren't over that trick yet." He smiled and patted Tumbleweed. He groomed him a little and put his lead back on before calling for Jasper. He came and took the horse away again, leaving Edward alone.

He walked over to the hose and turned it back on before spraying it all down his body, washing the mud off. He finally held it over his head and washed off his hair and face.

"Holy mother of God…" I whispered. Definitely a Stetson man.

He set the hose down and ran his hands over his face. He looked around and his eyes eventually drifted up to my window, almost like he knew I was watching him. He smiled a little and waved.

I managed a wave even though I was completely mortified that I was openly ogling him and he knew it.

I pushed away from the window, pulled on some clothes and started downstairs. It was fairly quiet and I wondered if everyone was out working already.

I walked past the refrigerator and noticed a picture of me on the front. I was about five and it must have been one of the first times I had visited out here. I was sitting on the porch steps with a little boy who looked about my age. He had reddish-brown hair and a gap toothed smile. I leaned forward to investigate it further when I heard my father's voice.

"I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night, but I don't think this is going to work. She's only been here one night and I can tell she's miserable, Renee. I don't want to do that to her. I don't want her to stay if she doesn't want to be here…." I took a few more steps and noticed he was pacing around the living room talking on the phone. "Well of course I like having her here, she's my daughter and I love her. I just…I don't want this to be a burden for her."

My heart sank hearing those words from him. I know he hadn't been around much when I was growing up but he always made an effort to show me he loved me. And now that I had some actual time to spend with him I was making it difficult. I decided right then and there that I was going to make an effort to have a good summer here.

"I'll give it a couple of weeks, but I'm telling you I'll send her back if she wants it. It's her last summer of childhood I don't want to take that away from her….Alright. Bye." He hung up and rubbed at his eyes.

I waited a few moments before I stepped into the room.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Oh! Bella. I didn't expect you to be up this early. Did the boys wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." I would wake up early every morning if I could see Edward like that. "Have you eaten breakfast yet? I could make you something," I offered.

"No I haven't. Uh…that would be great, but I'll just warn you the boys eat a lot. Their grandmother comes out and cooks for us sometimes and they'll easily scarf down two full plates."

"Not a problem. Happy to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happiest of New Years to everyone! **

**Some have asked about information about the novel I'm working on. First of all, it means a lot that you're even interested so thank you for that. If you go to my profile I have a blog about it (I started during NaNoWriMo so that was the original focus of the blog). There's a playlist, summary and a couple of excerpts on there if you're interested. Thank you again!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I started towards the kitchen and pulled out an entire carton of eggs to scramble. A half hour later I had a huge bowl of eggs, two plates of bacon and a tray of toast ready.

"The boys should be out back. You can go ahead and let them know breakfast is ready," Charlie said. "I've got to run and take a shower but I'll be right back down." He smiled and started upstairs.

"Hey Dad!" I called. He turned around. "I'm really happy I'm here." I was technically lying, but I hoped at some point I wouldn't be. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt his feelings and if a little white lie was what it took I'd do it.

"Me too honey." He smiled and kept going up the stairs.

I went outside and around to the back of the house. Emmett and Jasper were standing outside of the barn talking.

"Good morning sunshine," Emmett said. He nodded my way.

"Good morning. I made you guys some breakfast back at the house."

"Will you marry me?" Emmett asked. I guess Charlie wasn't lying when he said they liked food.

"Maybe in a few years," I teased.

"Edward's back in the stables, I'll run and get him." Jasper turned and started back towards a building in the distance. I hadn't even seen it before now.

"No it's okay. I'll go. I don't want your food to get cold. Just don't eat it all okay?" I smiled and started walking down the long dirt road that led back to the stables.

"Thanks darlin!" Jasper smiled and he and Emmett made their way towards the house.

I kicked a few rocks and grabbed at some grass as I walked down the path. I could hear the horses stomping around the closer I got to the stables. I guess I didn't even know how many we had. I barely remember riding one as a kid, but I doubted that it was still around.

I finally reached the stables and peeked my head inside. Edward was down at the other end dragging a bag behind him. Every now and then he'd stop and pour a little into the buckets hanging at each stall and I realized he was probably feeding them. He stopped and talked to each horse for a few moments before moving onto the next one.

"You gonna stand out there all day or are you gonna come inside?' He asked, never breaking away from his work.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't want to bother you. I made you breakfast. Well I made everyone breakfast."

"Oh Emmett's going to love you. He'll probably propose marriage or something."

"He actually already did," I laughed.

"Figures he would go for an engaged woman," he laughed. Engaged? I'm not engaged. The closest I'd come to a serious relationship was that asshole James from back home. "And you aren't bothering me. Come on in." He finally reached the stable right in front of me and set the bag down.

"So you take care of the horses?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mostly." He shrugged and started petting one of them. I glanced down the way again and counted six horses along the way.

"One for each of us. Well except for Lightning, she's new," Edward said.

"But there's only four of you."

He smirked and nodded back to the horse he was petting. "This is Bullet, my horse." He nodded to the next one. "Tumbleweed belongs to Jazz. Burger is Emmett's. Chief is your dad's." He turned back towards me before nodding to the one across from us. "And Princess is yours."

"Mine?"

"You don't remember?"

I turned and looked at the horse that was supposedly mine. I said I remembered riding one, but I didn't remember what it looked like. I guess this could be the same one.

"He kept it all these years for you, just in case you came to visit," Edward said.

I took a few steps towards Princess and reached out to pet her. She reacted instantly to my touch, almost like she knew me. I smiled and petted her again.

"Why the hell did I name her Princess?" I mumbled to myself. I was never a real girly girl so I couldn't imagine it.

"Well you were five years old. I'm sure you named everything Princess."

I gave Princess one last pat before we started back towards the house. Edward grabbed a stray piece of straw along the way and started chewing on it. I chanced a few glances at him and found myself smiling from ear to ear. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mom it's me. Just wanted to tell you I got all settled here and it's going fine…" I tapped my foot and looked outside. It was getting close to dinnertime and I was hungry. "I spent the last few days getting used to everything around here. It's really different from Seattle but it's nice. I'll talk to you soon." I needed to make sure she knew I liked it here too. I didn't want it getting back to Charlie or anything that I was still a little unsure.

I headed downstairs and found Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hi honey." He opened the refrigerator and started looking through it.

"Hey. Did you want me to make some dinner?"

"We're going to have some company tonight so I thought I'd send you and Edward into town to get some groceries."

"Okay." I wouldn't argue with that. I've only been able to spend a little time with him the few days I've been here and I was happy to see that change.

"Edward?" Charlie yelled out the window. "Take Bella to the store and get some food for tonight will ya?"

I grabbed my bag and headed outside, grinning as soon as I saw him. He opened the door of my dad's truck for me.

"Your chariot awaits _Princess_…" He murmured.

I hopped inside and he closed the door after me. I leaned over and rolled down the window before shimmying out of my shoes and sticking my feet out the window.

"A few days here and you're already turning country," Edward laughed. He jumped inside the truck and we were off.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" I asked.

"No. Moved in with my grandparents when I was about seven. My parents were killed in a car accident so they took us in. We lived in the next town over though so it wasn't anything unfamiliar." He shrugged.

"Well this is totally unfamiliar for me."

"You visited though…when you were younger?"

"Yeah but I don't really remember anything. I mean you saw, I didn't even recognize my own horse." I wiggled my feet and laughed as the wind tickled them. "I'm sorry about your parents, by the way."

"Thanks. They were really good people. We had a really good life though…living with my grandparents. They own the store we're going to."

"So have you always liked horses?"

"Yeah I guess so. I started working for you dad during summers when I was about fifteen and then when I graduated high school I guess I just stayed on."

"So how old are you then?" I glanced his way. I tried to sound casual but I was generally interested in how much older he was than me.

"I'll be twenty-one this summer."

I nodded and looked back out the window. We were silent for the rest of the drive into town, which was about twenty minutes from Charlie's place. It wasn't really much of a town. There was one stop sign, one bar, one grocery store and one clothing store.

Edward opened my door for me again and we walked into the grocery store. I wasn't really sure who was coming tonight or what I should be cooking so I just decided burgers was the right way to go. Maybe I could make some potato salad or something like that to go along with it. I grabbed a cart while Edward talked with the old woman and the counter. She looked vaguely familiar to me and I wondered if I'd met her when I was here before.

"How are you sweetheart?" She asked Edward.

"I'm good Nana how are you?" He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It's his grandmother. God. Could he get any sexier?

"I'm fine. Your grandfather is driving me crazy and my knee's been bothering me but other than that everything's fine."

I bit down on my lip and snuck a look at them as I turned the corner.

"Well now he wouldn't be Pop if he wasn't driving you crazy would he?" He smirked.

"No I guess not."

"Are you sure you guys don't need a ride out tonight?" He asked.

I absentmindedly started throwing things into the cart while I tried to listen to their conversation. Edward's grandparents must be our company coming over for dinner.

I grabbed the last few things and started up to the counter.

"Lord Almighty Bella you sure have grown," the woman laughed. "It's good to see you again honey."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh call me Nana, you did when you were little."

I smiled and started putting my things up on the counter. She rang us up while Edward leaned up against it, smiling at me the whole time.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him before turning back to Nana. When she was finished bagging everything Edward gave her a wad of cash. He grabbed all the bags, absolutely refusing to let me help.

"We'll see you in a few Nana," he called as he held the front door open for me. I waved back to her before walking outside and jumping in the truck.

Edward rolled down his window on the way back and turned up the radio. I glanced over at him as he started singing and rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna live where the green grass grows, watch my corn pop up in rows, every night be tucked in close to you," he mumbled. His eyes flickered my way. "Don't like country music?"

"Never really listened to it."

"I reckon you can't live out here without at least being familiar with it, Bella," he laughed.

"You reckon?"

"Sorry I guess I don't speak city girl." He winked and turned his eyes back to the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness the boy loves his Nana and said "reckon". I think I've died and gone to country boy heaven. *faints***

**I have a playlist for this story if you're interested. Here's the link (just take out the spaces) http : / pl . st / p / 22830843915  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back Edward carried in the groceries for me and even offered to cook the burgers. I started getting them ready and working on the potato salad.

"How many burgers? I asked.

His eyes flickered up the ceiling as he counted. "Let's see. You. Me. Charlie. Emmett and Jasper. Nana and Pop. And Rosalie and Alice."

"Rosalie and Alice?"

"Emmett and Jasper's girls. They're nice."

I started separating the meat into patties and cleared my throat. "And…do you have a girl?"

"Not anymore."

I nodded and went back to work. A couple of cars pulled up outside. Nana and an older man that I assumed to be Edward's grandfather got out of one. A tall blonde and a petite dark haired girl stepped out of the other. They ran over and gave the grandparents hugs before starting up to the house.

"Hey!" The short one said, stomping into the house. She gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and nodded towards me. "This her?"

"Alice," Edward laughed. "Yes. Alice this is Bella, Charlie's daughter. Bella this is Alice and Rosalie."

I turned around and smiled at them.

"Jasper's my guy." Alice smiled and skipped over to me. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh…sure that'd be great." She started working beside me and started jabbering on about something. That girl sure had a mouth on her.

Rosalie didn't really say much. In fact she didn't even stay in the kitchen with us. She turned around and followed Edward outside.

"Rosalie's a little standoffish. Don't worry about her. She'll loosen up eventually. Doesn't take kindly to newcomers."

"And I'm a newcomer," I sighed.

"Not really. Not to us I guess."

"Why does everyone keep…" I started.

"Burgers ready yet?" Charlie stepped inside.

I finished setting the last patty on the plate and handed it to him. "Take this out to Edward please."

"Sure thing. Help yourself to something to drink." He nodded and headed outside with the burgers.

Alice spun around and opened the refrigerator. She leaned down and grabbed two beers.

"You like beer?" She asked.

"I'm…not old enough." She didn't look old enough either.

"That's not what I asked," she laughed.

"Yeah," I shrugged. She popped off the tops and handed one to me.

"Charlie doesn't mind I promise. It's just the culture here I guess. You can join the army and vote at eighteen, but you can't legally have a beer. He doesn't care as long as we don't drive."

"Okay." My mom would shit her pants willingly before she actually allowed me to drink. I mean I think she knew I did occasionally but she would never sit down and have a beer with me. Plus she was more of a wine person I guess.

I grabbed my bottle and took a few sips. I still tensed a little when Charlie walked back in but he didn't say a word. He grabbed a few beers and went back outside.

We finished up making the potato salad just as Edward stepped back in with the burgers.

"Ya'll ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I spun around and carried the bowl outside. Alice followed with all the buns and condiments.

There was a large picnic table set up under one of the trees. Nana and Pop sat at it, along with Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper stood around talking with Charlie, each one with a beer in their hand.

I set the bowl down in the middle and stepped back. Edward and Alice laid the rest of the food out and Pop instantly dug in.

"Well I guess Pop is ready to eat," Charlie said.

We all settled down onto the table and started getting out food. I ended up between Alice and Pop. He didn't say a word until he got to the potato salad.

"Did you make this, sugar?" He turned towards me.

"I did. Is it good?" I wiped at my face with my napkin.

"It's the best damn potato salad I've ever had."

"No arguments there." Edward laughed and glanced at me from across the table as he took another bite.

"You married, honey?" Pop asked.

"Pop," Edward scolded.

"What? She's a pretty girl and she knows how to make good food." Pop turned to me again. "So what do you say, shortstuff? Can I take you out for ice cream?"

Nana reached over and slapped Pop without missing a beat. He went back to eating and stopped talking.

Edward laughed again and shook his head.

"Did you grandfather just hit on me?" I asked.

"Sorry. He's a flirt, what can I say?" He shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Must run in the family." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: May or may not be the last chapter for today. Depends on how much I get done. : ) Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is my favorite chapter of the story. How much do you love Nana and Pop? Pop was modeled after my own grandfather who is the light of my life. **


	7. Chapter 7

Edward and I snuck glances at each other for the rest of dinner and I felt myself blush every time. I was starting to feel like a teenager was supposed to feel when they had a crush. I'd never felt that before. Almost like there's a birdcage full of butterflies living in the pit of your stomach. Or that rush of excitement you get just as you get to the top of a rollercoaster.

The boys offered to clean up after dinner since I'd made most of it. I wasn't really used to all this hospitality with guys but I was starting to like it.

Pop and Nana migrated to the porch as the boys finished cleaning up. Alice pulled Rose and I over to the large tree in the backyard. She jumped into the tire swing and begged Rose to push her.

"So you live in Seattle?" Alice asked as she swung by me. I leaned up against the tree and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Yeah. Or I guess I did. I'm going to college in the fall," I said.

"That's nice. Rose and I are Longhorns." She did the sign with her hands and laughed. "Do you have a boyfriend back there?"

"No." I shook my head and smiled.

"You know Edward's a really nice guy…" She said. Rose sighed, almost like she was annoyed, and stopped pushing.

"Yeah he is."

"You know that he…"

"Alice, leave it alone," Rose interrupted. She crossed her arms and walked off towards the house.

Alice smiled apologetically and crawled out of the tire swing. She looped her arm through mine and we started back towards the house.

Everyone was inside playing cards and drinking beer. Charlie pulled a chair over for me and I plopped down beside him.

Emmett leaned over and handed me a mason jar full of some kind of liquid.

"What is this?" I asked. I leaned over and sniffed. It actually smelled amazing.

"Take a drink," Emmett said.

Charlie laughed beside me and I wondered what the hell it was. I swirled it around in the jar before tilting it up to my lips. It tasted pretty good, but I could tell there was one hell of a kick to it.

"Moonshine," Charlie mumbled.

"Isn't that illegal or something?" I asked.

Charlie laughed again and took a drink from the mason jar before passing it onto Nana. The jar made its way around a few more times and it was starting to affect me. I could tell that my cheeks were probably flushed to hell because I felt like I was sitting in a sauna.

"I'm going to go get some air," I mumbled.

"You okay, honey?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and scooted out of my seat. They all laughed a little under their breath as I stepped out onto the porch. I'm sorry that I can't take my moonshine, people.

I pulled my hair up off my neck and glanced out onto the dark yard. Every now and then a flicker of light would burst up and fade away. It almost looked like an invisible room of Christmas lights out by the barn. Fireflies.

I smiled and found myself drifting out towards them, the laughter in the house fading away with each step. I finally reached them and held out my hand. One of the fireflies flew right in front of me and I clasped my hand around it. I laughed under my breath and let it go. It zoomed away, lighting up every few feet.

"This might help…" Edward mumbled. I spun around and found him standing behind me with a cleaned out mason jar. The top had holes poked in it.

"Thanks," I smiled. I took the jar from him and started trying to catch some. "Gotcha." I slammed the lid down and smirked at my catch.

"You know when you were little you used to tell me you were catching Tinkerbell," Edward whispered. He stepped beside me and ran his fingers over the jar, barely brushing against my own.

"What?" I glanced up at him.

"I guess I look a little different without my gap tooth smile, huh?" He smirked. I wished I could capture that smile of his in a jar just like my fireflies.

"You're the boy in the picture?" I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just waiting for you to figure it out," he shrugged.

"I was wondering how you knew to call me Bella," I smiled.

"Your daddy introduced us when I was seven years old. It was right after my parents passed. Nana was coming out to baby-sit you and she brought me along."

"Wow," I breathed. "I don't…really remember." I shook my head.

"I know." He shuffled his feet. "Five minutes after you met me you dragged me behind the barn and kissed me."

"I did?" I squeaked. That's a little embarrassing.

"Yep. And then I made you a ring out of a dandelion and proposed. Nana was thrilled that I'd already found a nice girl to settle down with," he laughed.

"Engaged," I sighed. "That's why you said I was engaged. Very slick."

"You were my first kiss, Bella. You swept me right off my feet." He smirked and started kicking around the dirt on the ground. I'd always thought my first kiss was with buck-toothed Billy behind the slide on the playground when I was ten. Thank God.

"And then I left you," I said dramatically. "Has all the makings of a soap opera tragedy." I opened the jar and tried to catch another firefly.

"Well I don't know about that. I mean you did come back."

My breath hitched in my throat when he took another step towards me. "So…what else do you know about me?"

He smiled and sighed. "We used to run through Farmer Johnson's fields in the back and pretend we were flying. And we built a fort in the storm cellar and developed our own language. Your dad and Pop used to take us fishing with them at the pond and we'd float around in the little rowboat while they drank beer and talked sports. Sometimes at night, when the sky was really clear, we would sit out in the yard on a blanket and make shapes out of the stars." He shook his head. "And one time I conned Pop into driving me out here late at night. I stole your horse from the stable, threw rocks at your window and asked if you wanted to take a ride with me."

"You stole my horse?" I teased.

"Technicality. Charlie found us before we even made it past the barn." He laughed and then his expression changed. "You visited three times in two years. The last time you left you hugged me and said you'd be back soon…and you never came."

I couldn't believe he remembered all this and I couldn't. I guess I'd unconsciously suppressed most of my time here because it was too painful. I missed my dad growing up and it just made it harder every time I visited. I remember going back that last time very clearly. I cried for hours and begged my mother to send me back. But she didn't. When the time came to go again I refused to go because I thought it would help block out the pain. And I guess in the process it blocked out everything else. By the time I finally made it back here it was all gone.

"I wish I could remember it," I mumbled. The harder I thought about it, the worse it got. Flashes of something almost familiar raced through my mind, but they were always incomplete. Never a full memory. Just blurry moments.

"Maybe it'll come back to you." He looked back up at the house. "We should get back."

I nodded and let my fireflies go before we started towards the porch. Everyone eyed us suspiciously as we walked back inside, but they didn't say a word.

"I'm going to go to bed." I smiled and said 'Goodnight' to everyone. I glanced at Edward and walked upstairs.

I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. By the time I'd brushed my hair out it was silent downstairs. I thought I heard something about Nana and Pop staying in the extra bedroom so they wouldn't have to drive back into town and I just assumed Rosalie and Alice were staying with the boys.

I walked to my window to close the curtains and froze. Edward was down with Lightning again. I leaned forward on my elbows and rested my head on my hands as I watched him. He got bucked off five times before he managed to stay on for more than a few seconds. When he was satisfied he gave Lightning a pat on the back and looked up at my window.

I didn't cower back or feel embarrassed like I did earlier. We just stared at each other for a long moment before he wiped his hands on his jeans and disappeared into his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the exact chapter that I fell for this Edward. Not that the earlier ones didn't bring me close, but this was the ringer. **

**So you kind of have Bella's theory about why her mind is suppressing all of those memories. It makes me sad to think of little Bella crying about missing her daddy : (  
><strong>

**To answer a few questions that have popped up:**

**Bella is 18.**

**Pop will make another appearance : )**

**Thank you for reading and for leaving me your thoughts, I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't understand. All of these feelings that I never knew I'd even had were starting to creep back up again and it felt like I ran right into a brick wall. It was like I was involved in all these memories and emotions that aren't even mine. Not yet. I wanted them to be mine.

I lay down on my bed and tried to call Jessica to talk but it rang a few times and went to voicemail, which meant she ignored my call. Great friend she was. I needed to talk to her about this. I could almost feel a shift in me already. Almost like this is home. And it's exactly why I never wanted to come back here again. And it's exactly why I know it's going to be torture to leave it again.

I woke up the next few mornings just like the first one. The boys were always working outside doing something, mending a fence or painting the barn or running the horses. I'd just accepted the fact that life starts a little early here.

I stomped down the stairs, completely missed the last two steps, and fell forward onto my hands. Charlie rushed over and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little uncoordinated." I winced at the intense sting on my palms and wiped them on my jeans.

"Well it's probably those damn shoes you're wearing. The flop-flips."

"Flip flops," I corrected him. I loved my flip-flops.

"Why don't you take the truck into town and get some good boots for you? Alice works at the clothing store in town, you could stop by there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. "Here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't want you breaking a leg because your flop-flips."

"Flip flops," I corrected him again.

"Whatever. I don't like them. They don't belong on a ranch. And besides all it'll take is one step in a pile of organic and you'll never want to wear them again."

"Organic?"

"Poop."

I scrunched my nose up in disgust and happily took the money from him. "Thanks."

"You know how to get there?"

"Dad there's…one road into town. I think I can manage."

"Alright. I'll see ya later then." He headed outside and around to the back of the house.

I shoved the money into my back pocket and grabbed his keys off the table.

"Where are you headed?" Edward asked as I stepped outside. He was hauling a huge burlap bag on his back and walking towards the stables.

"Going to get some boots."

"Alright." He nodded and kept on his way.

I jumped in the car and turned the key. It took me three tries to get the engine to turn over. Once it did it popped and hummed to life.

I pulled out of the driveway and started down the road into town. I fiddled a little with the radio trying to find something other than country, but it was like that was all that existed. I guess Edward was right about being down here and not at least being familiar with it. It was impossible.

I passed Nana's grocery store and parked right in front of the clothing store. I hopped out and started inside. I instantly noticed Alice sitting at the register twirling her gum around her finger. Her eyes flickered my way and her entire face lit up.

"Bella!" She waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I need boots," I shrugged. I reached into my back pocket and slammed the money down on the counter. "Get me whatever you can for that much."

Her eyes widened as she picked up the money and counted through it. "Oh we can get you some boots and other stuff with all this…"

"I really just need the boots."

"Bella, no offense but your clothes? They're too city for out here. The only thing you've got going for you is your jeans. You need some nice sundresses and flowy tops. It gets way too hot here to wear anything else." She hopped around from behind the counter and started shuffling through the store. "What size shoe?"

"A six."

She returned about fifteen minutes later with an armful of clothes and a pair of cowboy boots dangling from her fingers. She nodded towards the dressing room and smiled. "Scoot."

I hurried behind the curtain and she threw me over some clothes. I hated trying on clothes. It was such a pain in the butt. But I didn't have anything better to do and Alice was being really nice. I guess I'd play along.

I tried on four dresses and seven tops. The boots fit perfect and I didn't really mind the rest. It was different than I was used to but it was actually really comfortable. And it made me fit in a little better with everyone else around here. It wasn't like I felt the need to be like everyone else necessarily, but it would be nice to not stand out like a sore thumb.

"Are you sure I can get all this with that much money? Because that's literally all I have." I threw my old top back on and stepped out of the dressing room.

"I'm sure." She grabbed the stack of clothes and the boots to ring them up. And she was right. I had just enough money. I hope Charlie wouldn't mind that I got something else besides the boots.

Alice bagged everything up for me and handed me the receipt. "There you go. I'll see you soon right?"

"I'll see you Alice!" I waved and headed back to the house.

"You find some boots, Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah. I got some other things too, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is."

I went upstairs and instantly changed into one of the sundresses. I was never really a dress person, but this was kind of nice. It made me feel pretty. I slipped on my new boots and headed outside to see a certain stable boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look at Bella being all cute and stuff *sigh***


	9. Chapter 9

I squinted down the path to the stables and saw a shadow moving around inside. I started the long walk down, stopping once to pick a purple flower from a patch along the path. I twirled it around in my fingers and smiled as I stepped into the barn.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi yourself." Edward hung up one of the saddles on the wall and turned towards me. "Well, well. You look like you had yourself a makeover."

"Alice picked it out."

"I like it. It suits you." He smiled and grabbed another saddle.

"What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up the stables a bit."

"You want some company?"

"Sure." He smirked and adjusted the saddle over his shoulder.

I took a few more steps inside and smiled when I saw Princess. She instantly turned her head towards me as I approached and neighed.

"You wanna ride her?" He asked.

"Can I?"

"She's your horse," he laughed. "Do you remember how?"

"No. Is it kind of like riding a bike?"

"Yeah. Kind of like riding a few hundred pound, hairy bike." He sauntered over and opened Princess's stall. He reached over and grabbed her saddle to get her ready. "Okay hop on up."

I put my hands on my hips and kinked my eyebrow trying to figure out this contraption of a saddle. It seemed simple enough. There were places for your feet, your ass, and your hands.

I put my right foot up on the stirrups and started bouncing lightly on my feet, trying to get momentum.

"Other foot," Edward said.

"What?"

"Start with your left foot up. Then you can just swing your other leg over real easy."

"Easy for you to say."

He laughed and walked around to the other side of the horse.

"Alright you just hop yourself up a little and I'll pull you from this side to help. Easy as pie."

I bit down on my lip and switched my left foot into the stirrup. I bent my knee and launched myself up and right over. I completely missed the stirrup on the other side and I must have put a little too much into it because I slid right off the saddle and fell into Edward. He grabbed me as I plummeted towards him. I crashed right into his chest and we both fell back, hitting hard against the side of the stall. The bucket with all of her food shook from its hook and spilled all over us.

"Good Lord you sure weren't lying when you said you didn't remember," he winced.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I brushed the barley and oats from his hair.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I need a little more practice with my mount and dismount," I laughed.

He steadied me on my feet, keeping his hands protectively secured around my waist. I thought I felt his fingers tighten on my skin for the slightest moment.

I cleared my throat and glanced behind us. The back door of the stable was wide open and I could barely see rows of crops in the distance.

"Hey," I smiled. "You wanna go flying with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be several romantic moments in this story and one full lemon towards the end. Just to answer some questions on the citrus : )**


	10. Chapter 10

I was running. Not in the Forrest Gump type of way. I was flying. With Edward. We were running through the fields behind the stables like we used to when we were kids, just a flicker of a memory flashing in my head. The smell. The sunshine. A gap toothed smile. The feel of dirt beneath my bare feet.

I reached my fingers out and touched the grass, smiling as it brushed against my fingers light as a feather.

I pushed myself, aching to get ahead of him. I took a few big strides and smirked as I passed him. "You gonna let a girl beat you?" I teased.

"I definitely don't mind losing in this situation…" He breathed. I looked over my shoulder and caught him staring at me as I ran. I blushed and my breath hitched in my throat. The momentarily lapse in concentration was all it took. My foot caught on some type of mound and the next thing I knew I was tumbling down to the ground. I put my arms out in front of me to shield my fall and rolled onto the dirt.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I heard his footsteps beside me before he dropped down to his knees. "Bella, are you okay?"

"If embarrassed means okay then yes, I'm okay." I winced and sat up. My dress was a complete mess, dirt and mud splattering the white fabric. The dress was nothing compared to my skin. I looked like those crazy people in spas who get those mud baths. Disgusting.

I scoffed and shook some dirt off of my arms.

"Come on, it's a good look for you," Edward teased. He reached down and brushed some dirt away from my cheek.

"Oh really?" I cocked my eyebrow and bit down on my lip as I launched myself towards him. He laughed as we collided and I tackled him to the ground to make sure he was just as dirty as I was.

When I was satisfied, I ran my fingers through his hair and stood up. I reached down and offered him a hand as he joined me.

"I can't say I didn't deserve that," he said, trying to hold back a smile.

"You did."

We started walking back through the fields, taking our time as we walked back to the house.

"You know you surprise me," he mumbled.

"I do? Why?"

"Because every now and then I see pieces of the girl I used to know. I thought she was gone." He looked down at the ground, trying to avoid my eyes.

"I don't even know who she is…" I whispered.

He stopped and turned towards me as we finally reached the house. "I do."

"Where in the Sam Hill have you two been?" Charlie came around the house with his hands on his hips. He was irritated. He always did the hip thing when he was irritated.

"Out," I said quickly.

He looked us up and down, his brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"Bella fell down," Edward said.

"And then Edward…fell…" I trailed off. "I'm going to go take a shower." I cleared my throat and brushed past them as I made my way into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm uploading a lot of chapters tonight...because I can and I wants to : )**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were hot. Beyond hot. The nights were the worst. I practically slept naked and I still had sweat pooling all over my body. Charlie didn't believe in air conditioning and the air was so hot that the fan only blew warm air.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to find the cool sections of the sheets. There were none. I sighed and got up, sauntering to the window as I pulled my hair up off my neck. There was the slightest breeze coming through my window, but it wasn't enough. I looked out over the backyard, past the boys' cabin, towards the trees. I remembered playing in a small lake…more like a pond back there when I was little. Just bits and pieces of it played inside my head. I closed my eyes and saw Edward, gap-toothed Edward, telling me that it was exactly 52 steps from the big tree that looked like a cross.

My eyes flew open and a smile spread across my face. I needed to cool off before I hyperventilated in this horrible weather. And now I knew one place where I probably could.

I pulled on a big, white sleep shirt and slipped into my boots before creeping down the stairs and outside. I picked up a flashlight from Charlie's junk drawer on the way out and made my way towards the trees.

When I reached the tree that looked like a cross, I started counting. 52 steps. I didn't really need the flashlight; the moon was big enough tonight that it gave me enough light to see. It was hanging beautifully just above the tree line.

I noticed a clearing up ahead and the calm of the water. I shivered in excitement, aching to cool down just a little bit. I sighed when I finally came to the lake. It seemed vaguely familiar.

I stepped out of my shirt and folded it into a pile on the shore beside my boots. I dipped my toe in and moaned at the refreshing feeling of the cool water. I didn't waste any time diving in, even though I didn't really like the squishy feeling of the mud and silt on my toes.

I floated across the top of the water, kicking aimlessly as I glanced up at the moon above me. It was actually really relaxing, being out here by myself. I started humming to myself as I closed my eyes and kicked around some more.

"Fifty-two steps," Edward called out.

I screamed and made sure my body was completely under water from the neck down before I turned towards his voice.

"You found my spot!" He laughed.

"Did you follow me?" I asked.

"No. I showed you this spot, remember?"

"Vaguely." I spit some gross water out of my mouth. "That doesn't mean you didn't follow me."

"I didn't follow you. Scout's honor." He reached down to take his boots off and rolled his pants up a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked, covering my essentials even though they were already covered.

"Why do you think I came out here? It's hot outside, Bella." He waded slightly into the water and put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't come any closer. I'm…not clothed." I looked down, embarrassed.

"My apologies." He instantly turned away from me, reaching for the shore and for my shirt. "You know, we were little kids together out in the country, Bella." He laughed. "I've seen things."

I swam up behind him and made sure his eyes were staring straight forward before I lifted myself out of the water and pulled my shirt out of his hands and over my head. "What did you see?" I squeaked.

"I don't really recall you being too fond of pants when you were little."

I couldn't help but laugh despite my embarrassment that he'd seen me naked. Even if it was 7-year-old Edward catching a glimpse of 5-year-old Bella butt, I was mortified. I splashed some water his way and cleared my throat. "Well we're all grown up now." He slowly turned back around to face me.

"That we are." He smirked, keeping his eyes on mine. "You know Charlie would have my ass if he knew I was out here with you."

I bit my lip, but didn't respond. It was fairly obvious why. I didn't need to restate that I was almost completely naked swimming with the sexy Horse Whisperer.

"We should get back," I whispered, more to myself than anyone.

"After you, Princess." He stepped onto the shore. I stood in the water, debating how I was supposed to get out of here gracefully without exposing myself. I couldn't imagine this shirt left much to the imagination. White fabric and moisture weren't always a good combination.

I glanced his way as I stepped onto shore, still a few steps behind him. He was facing away from me like a perfect gentleman as he unbuttoned his shirt and held it out to me, leaving him in a white tank.

"Thank you," I mumbled, grabbing his shirt from him. I draped it over my shoulders and pulled it tightly across my chest.

He spun towards me and smiled.

A chorus of sound from behind us startled me. I turned around and squinted into the darkness. Something was across the lake from us, running so fast that it was creating a dust cloud behind it. I gasped.

Edward stepped beside me and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wild horses," he mumbled.

I focused on them until I could make out the shape of at least four horses galloping together across the shoreline. "Like Lightning?"

"Yeah."

"They're so beautiful." I found myself mesmerized by them as the glow of the moon reflected every now and then off their manes.

We stood silent for a few moments as they disappeared out of sight. Edward cleared his throat and made a move back towards the house. He paused after a few steps and looked back towards me, waiting for me to follow him. I glanced back to where the horses had been before I went to him, following him back to the house with nature as our only soundtrack.

* * *

><p><strong>: )<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't really see Edward for the next few days. He was busy with the horses and I was...bored out of my mind. Charlie didn't have a computer and I'd failed to find any other service spots for my cell phone other than the tiny one in my bedroom.

"Pop and I are going fishing tomorrow with Edward and the boys," Charlie said. "I didn't know if you'd wanna go? Maybe get out of the house for a little bit. You seem awful cooped up here for the nice weather we're having."

I couldn't say that I was necessarily as enthusiastic about stabbing worms with hooks as I was when I was younger, but he was right. These past few days gave me a little cabin fever. It might be nice to get out. "Okay." I nodded. "Yeah I'll go."

"Great. We leave pretty early so you might want to head to bed soon, okay?"

"Sure, Dad."

He smiled and headed outside. I yawned and glanced at the stairs. It was getting pretty late. Not that I'd done much of anything today except lay around, but I was tired regardless.

I stumbled up to my room and lay down in my bed, thinking that sleep would find me instantly. I listened to the crickets outside as they sang me to sleep. Just as I was about to float off, another noise caught my attention. A horse's neigh.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and scrambled to the window. It was Lightning. And Edward. Practically just like the first night I'd seen him.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and sighed before tiptoeing downstairs. The house was quiet. I assumed Charlie was already asleep. The front door squeaked so loud that I winced, thinking I might have woken him up. I continued around the porch and stepped barefoot onto the grass. As I rounded the corner of the house, Edward glanced over at me. I took a deep breath and slid down the side of the house, taking a seat on the ground so I could watch. I saw him. He saw me seeing him. It wasn't a secret that he had an audience.

Edward watched the horse run laps around him, standing in the middle with his arms crossed.

"Lightning…" He mumbled. The horse shot to a stop, breathing hard. It shook its head as Edward approached. "It's okay." He reached out and tentatively touched his nose. Lightning backed up and bucked up on his back legs. Edward took a few steps away to safety and cursed. He shook his head and turned around. He walked towards me until he reached the fence that separated us. He rested his arms over it and turned his attention to me. I leaned my head back against the house and sighed.

I think I might like him. Or the old part of me might like him. The part that I wasn't so sure was there anymore. The new me was easily confused by these strange feelings and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react or what the next step was. I was leaving at the end of the summer. Even if the new me and the old me somehow became one me would it even matter?

I bit my lip as he spun back around and called out to Lightning again.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said, suddenly beside me. I screamed and grabbed at my chest, knocking my head on the house in the process. "Enjoying your evening." He smirked and glanced over at Edward. Charming bastard must have seen me watching. Was I really that transparent to him? What about to Edward? I gulped hard. I hope not.

"Yes," I stuttered and quickly stood up. "I was just uh…" I pointed back to the house. "Where were you so late?" I asked, trying to turn the attention away from me and my stalking escapade.

"Took Alice out on a date in town."

"Where the hell did you go?"

He laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "The next town over has a cinema. They were showing some old John Wayne movie."

"Nice." I nodded and glanced at the house again. "Well I should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Bella." He smiled again. "Edward." He called.

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Edward offer him a slight wave before getting back to his work.

I escaped back into the house and slipped back upstairs to go to bed.

Charlie wasn't kidding when he said they started early the next morning. I woke up to a dark room and someone poking me in the shoulder.

"I'm up," I mumbled, slapping the hand away.

"Okay," Charlie said. "We're leaving in a half hour. Meet you downstairs."

I groaned and got out of bed just in time to see the very beginnings of the dawn start to peek over the horizon. I pulled on some clothes and put my hair into a ponytail before heading to the bathroom to do my morning routine. When I was finished, I went downstairs and was happy to see that I was a few minutes early.

Pop was sitting in the living room chair with the boys. Charlie was bustling around in the kitchen packing up a cooler of beer and sandwiches. He wore one of those embarrassing fishing hats and a khaki vest.

"Good morning," Pop said, waving at me.

"Good morning." I smiled and sat down next to Edward, the only open spot on the couch.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Hi." I blushed.

Pop watched us closely as we interacted with each other, a strange smile plastered on his face.

"So," Charlie said, popping into the room. "Are we ready?"

"Actually," Pop said. "My stomach's acting up a little Charlie. I don't think I want to spend an extended period of time on a boat if you know what I mean."

"Are you sure, Pop?" Charlie said, looking disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah me too," Jasper said quickly. They both looked fine to me. Jasper tried to discreetly elbow Emmett in the ribs.

"Me three," Emmett said, looking towards Jasper for answers.

"Maybe it's food poisoning…" Jasper mused.

"You weren't even at the same places last night!" Charlie said, stomping his foot. "Now tell me what's going on here."

"Sorry can't." Jasper got up and hobbled outside. "Sorry, Charlie. Another time."

"Yeah. Another time." Emmett followed after him. As soon as he closed the front door we all heard him ask Jasper what was happening.

Charlie turned towards Edward and I. "Are you two faking illness too?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well great. Let's go then." He grabbed his fishing pole and started towards the door.

"Well now, wait a minute Charlie," Pop said. "I need someone to drive me back into town so I can get my medicine. Why don't we let the kids go this time, huh?" Pop looked over at us and winked.

Charlie sighed in defeat. "I was really looking forward to this."

"Well you can really look forward to it next time." Pop got himself out of the chair and grabbed his jacket. "Take me home, please."

There was no arguing with old people. It didn't matter. Once they got their mind set on something, you were a fool to try and change it. Charlie knew that.

"Well, alright." Charlie grabbed his keys. "If you two still want to go, the boats already tied up at the lake."

"Catch me a big one, honey!" Pop called to me as he walked out the door.

"That was…" Edward started.

"Embarrassingly transparent?" I finished.

"Well, we're already up. Let's go fishing, Bella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sneaky, sneaky Pops : )**


	13. Chapter 13

I was going fishing with Edward. And I couldn't stop smiling.

I lingered a few steps behind him, stumbling through the woods as we made our way back to the lake. For some reason, I had a harder time doing this in the sunlight. Maybe it was because I could see all the potential trip hazards. My feet seemed to be attracted to them like magnets.

Edward was carrying both of our fishing poles and a small bucket of worms for bait. He looked back every now and then to make sure I was still there.

"Coming, Princess?"

I smiled as I stumbled over a tree root and jogged after him.

When we reached the lake, I immediately saw a little boat tied up to the side, anchored by a large rock. Edward set down our supplies and untied the boat. He turned back around to me and held out his hand.

"May I help you in?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." I smiled and placed my hand in his. He led me over to the water, where the boat was hovering slightly out. Out far enough that I was going to get my feet wet.

I screamed in surprise as he swooped down and scooped me up into his arms. "What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Helping you in." He smirked and laughed under his breath as he trudged through the water towards the boat. He held onto me with one arm as he steadied the boat with the other. He gently lifted me into it, placing me directly on the only seat in the boat.

He grunted as he pushed the boat out a little further and jumped in. He grabbed the oars, handed one to me and sat down beside me.

"I would gladly offer to row for a lady, but unfortunately we only have the one seat. I figured you'd rather help me row then sit on the floor." He started to row his side.

"You figured right." I started on my side and pretty soon we were heading towards the center of the lake.

Edward finally pulled his oar from the water and I mimicked his action, allowing us to slowly drift to a stop.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We fish." He grabbed both poles, handing me one before reaching for the bucket of worms. He started whistling to himself as he pulled out a worm and tried to finagle it onto his pole. I felt my whole body flush with heat and I was fairly sure it had nothing to do with the weather. My eyes fluttered as his brow furrowed into a concentrated line as he finished up.

He turned towards me and I managed a smile so he wouldn't see me lusting after him.

"You want me to do yours?" He offered a teasing smile and bit his lip.

"Yes, please." I handed him my pole. He set his down and wormed my hook before handing it back to me.

He grabbed his pole again and easily cast it out into the lake. I held onto mine, pushing a few different buttons and turning it over in my hands trying to figure out how it worked exactly.

"Forgot how to fish as well?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"It's been awhile." I sighed.

"Hold down this button here." Edward pointed to the big button, brushing across my finger. "Flick the pole behind you. Release as you throw it forward." He glanced at me. "Got it?"

"Got it." I took a deep breath and did exactly as he said. It went, not quite as far as his. But it went.

"Good girl."

"Now what do we do?"

He laughed. "We sit and wait to see if we get any bites."

"So…we just….sit?" Even the bits and pieces I remembered seemed a lot more interesting than just sitting.

"What else would you like to do?" He looked up at the sun overhead.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Talk?"

He smiled. "Okay, Bella. What do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged again and played with the hem of my shirt. "Why didn't you go to college after high school?"

"Never saw the need to. I don't believe that college is for everyone I guess. Got all the skills I needed at the ranch. It just wasn't for me I guess." He turned towards me. "Why are you going?"

I was a little taken back by his question. Why was I going? Isn't that what you're supposed to do? After high school, you go to college. You graduate and get a job working behind a desk all day. That's what everyone does. Well everyone except Edward. "I…I don't know," I mumbled. "I didn't know there was another way."

"You never seemed like the type of girl who followed the norm." His tone was suggestive, but to what I didn't know. He twiddled his thumbs. "Do I get to ask a question now?"

"I guess so."

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

For the second time today, Edward Cullen left me speechless. I had no answer. No words. Only one memory. Just one. It burned in my brain like a fucking cigarette would against human flesh. Painful.

I looked down at my hands and tried to fight the tears. "One of the only things I remember about this place…was leaving it." I sniffled and turned away from him, embarrassed. "The girl I used to be loved this place. I don't know how or why, but I feel it. I can see it clearly in my head. The day I left." I shook my head. "Charlie was driving me to the airport and I remember turning around as the truck started down the driveway. The house just kept getting smaller and smaller and I felt like my heart was doing the same. Shriveling up into nothing because it was leaving it's true home. The pain was…"

"I know," Edward said. He reached over and gently grabbed my chin, pulling it his way. "I was there."

I blinked, trying to remember it. I'd replayed the memory so many times before, just that one moment, that anything before or after just didn't exist to me. I took a deep breath and saw the house a little clearer. There were three people standing on the porch. Two older and one that could just see over the railing. Edward was standing up as tall as he could as his arms hung over the top, holding on for dear life just to watch the truck leave. He offered a sad wave before his grandmother pulled him inside.

"My best friend left that day and never came back. I didn't understand." He looked down at my lips and licked his own. I could almost taste his scent, pure sunshine on my tongue. I wanted to taste it for real.

I sniffled and leaned in closer just as my fishing pole moved in my lap. I jumped back and looked down.

"What is it doing?" I screamed.

"You've got a fish!" Edward said. "Grab it! Grab the pole!"

I did as he said, holding the pole way tighter than I should. "What do I do?" I started to panic. I stood up as Edward screamed something like "Don't stand up!"

It was too late. The boat wobbled from side to side. I dropped the pole, rushing to find my balance. It quickly went into the lake and got pulled under by whatever fish was on the other end. Edward stood up to try and help me, but it just made it worse. The boat wobbled more until we were both tumbling towards the water.

I screamed as the cold water hit me. I went under only for a moment before struggling to reach the surface again. As I came up, I wiped at my eyes and found Edward staring back at me from a few feet away, his hair completely matted to his face. He spit out some water and brushed his hair back.

"Oops," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. Instead, he starting laughing hysterically as he swam towards me.

"Oops?" He asked.

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't know you shouldn't try to stand on water? That should be left to the good Lord, Bella." He laughed again.

"Shut up," I said, defending myself. I splashed some water at him. He started over towards the overturned boat, trying to catch it before it sank completely. He started towing it towards shore so he could properly flip it back over. I followed silently behind him.

"I'm sorry about the boat," I mumbled.

"The boat?" He raised his eyebrows. "The boat's fine, but you have to tell Charlie."

"Tell Charlie what?" I stepped on shore and rung my shirt out.

"Tell him that you lost his favorite fishing poles." Edward turned the boat over and tied it back up on shore. "I'm not saying a word." He laughed to himself and pulled his shirt off as he started back towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wants to go fishing with Edward. *pouts***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just a quick note before this chapter. A couple of people had questions about the boat from the last chapter and how everyone would have fit. IF everyone would have gone, even if the boat had had 2 or 3 seats, I wouldn't have had them all in the boat at once. That would have been too much, especially with fishing poles flying everywhere. Some would have been on shore, some on the boat. I just didn't think to explain it since it didn't go that way. Apologies for any confusion.**

* * *

><p>Edward was right. Charlie wasn't too happy about his beloved fishing poles resting at the bottom of the lake. But he got over it and bought some new poles, after making me promise that I wouldn't touch them.<p>

A few weeks passed and I started becoming a constant figure in the stables with Edward. Even if it was just watching him work, I was there to keep him company. I'd sit on the stable dividers and talk to him about school or my life since I'd left.

"So…" Edward started, pouring some oats into Tumbleweed's bucket. "Do you have a…um…a friend back home? Who's a guy?"

"I have lots of friends back home who are guys…" I said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…just one. I mean someone special like a uh…a boyfriend." He disappeared behind Tumbleweed so I couldn't see his expression.

"No," I answered. "No I don't have a boyfriend." I couldn't help but smile. If he was asking me this, it meant he was interested, right?

"Oh," he said. "That's nice." He rounded the horse again. "So. You wanna try again?" He nodded towards Princess. I'd been avoiding trying to ride again since the unfortunate incident before. Although I can't say landing on Edward is that unfortunate I guess.

"I don't know. I'm scared." I glanced over at Princess. She snorted like she was laughing at me.

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed and shook his head. He came to stand in front of me, almost right between my legs. He reached up and grabbed my hips as he pulled me down from my seat. My breasts brushed up against his chest as I gripped onto his arms. He cleared his throat and looked everywhere but my eyes. I wasn't used to seeing him so flustered, but every now and then it surfaced. His insecurities with me. I wanted to tell him they were unwarranted. Even if I hadn't fully admitted it yet, I was falling for him and we hadn't even kissed yet…again. Or maybe I fell a long time ago, when a little gap-toothed boy gave me a dandelion ring.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to Princess. He silently saddled her up and came to stand beside me. "Try it again. A little less…umph this time, huh?"

I took a deep breath and did what I did before. Left foot in. Right leg swing. Less umph. The next thing I knew, I was resting comfortably on top of Princess with a large grin on my face.

"I did it," I breathed.

"See. Wasn't so hard was it?" Edward took the reigns and slowly led us out of the stall and out of the stables. He knew I wasn't quite ready to take the lead so he took us at a steady pace down the pasture, around by the house and back up to the barn. He helped me off Princess and I stood by as he finished up.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Edward said. He placed his hand on the stall wall above my head. Lightning stomped loudly and neighed from his stall. Edward sighed in annoyance. "We should get back, it's going to get dark soon." Edward glared at Lightning before following me outside.

Charlie was sitting on the porch having a beer as we approached. I barely noticed him at first. It seemed to be a trend whenever I was with Edward. Like we were lost in our own little world, just the two of us. It didn't matter if we were speaking or not. Nothing else existed.

Charlie cleared his throat. Edward froze and stood straight up. "Evening, Charlie."

"Good evening." Charlie glanced suspiciously between the two of us.

"I should go get washed up," Edward said with a nod. "Excuse me." He started back towards his place and I watched him go. I started up the steps as he disappeared inside. As I reached for the door, Charlie stopped me.

"Have a seat with me, will you?" He nodded beside him.

"Okay." I sighed nervously and sat down in the chair beside him. He tipped his beer to me and I took a sip.

"You two've been spending a lot of time together, huh?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I guess so."

"Uh-huh." He nodded and I could tell he was trying to fish for information about my relationship with Edward. He used the "Dad" tone. "Just friends?"

"Dad…" I looked down, completely mortified.

"Well, honey. I just need to know what I'm dealing with here. I don't want you getting hurt."

I glared in his direction. "Edward would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally, Bella. Edward's a good kid. But sooner or later…you're going to go back home to your mother. And he's going to stay here." He raised his eyebrows in silent question before patting my knee and heading inside. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin.

Charlie couldn't be more right, even though I didn't want to believe it. Maybe Charlie wasn't the whole reason I didn't want to come back here. I missed him. But maybe he wasn't the only one. Maybe…even back then, I knew my heart was in it for the long run with Edward. And the mere thought of only having these few short summer months with him shattered it into a thousand pieces. A young girl's heart was fragile, fragile enough to completely lock yourself out from everything you think you could love. But was I willing to put myself out there again?

I glanced out at the boys' house and saw the light flicker off. _Yes. Yes I was_.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward was strangely distant the next few days. Then the next few weeks. It seemed like every time I went to see him he was surprisingly busy. I would just sit and watch him work in silence. He didn't offer any questions or conversation, just odd glances. Part of me wondered if he was second-guessing this…thing…whatever it was. Had Charlie talked to him? The same conversation he had with me on the porch? Was he pushing me away before we even got started to protect me from the heartbreak? To protect himself?

I kicked aimlessly at the stables as he cleaned. He'd taken off his button up shirt in the heat, leaving him in a dirt stained white tank and jeans. He hadn't looked at me once since he started. I kicked a little louder, hoping to at least just get his attention. I finally kicked hard enough that it hurt my foot. He looked up and wiped the sweat from his forehead before going back to work.

I sighed and hopped down. "Hey…Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He huffed and set his shovel down.

"I don't know. You're just acting…strange."

"Well I'm busy. I'm sorry I don't have time to talk." He picked up a bag and started working again.

"You've never not had time to talk before. Are you like…mad at me or something?"

"I could never be mad at you," he sighed. "I'm just…busy."

"Busy…" I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest. "Ass," I hissed, stomping out of the barn.

"You kiss your nana with that mouth?" He called.

"No. I don't kiss anyone," I said, emphasizing the last bit. This wasn't just him being busy. Something was up.

I forced myself not to look back as I walked up to the house. I went right to the tire swing and sat down, swinging lightly from side to side as I cooled off. I turned the swing around and around in place, twisting up the rope until it couldn't twist anymore. I looked down and pulled my feet up. The swing immediately started to spin around, blurring the world around me.

It came to an abrupt stop when someone placed their hands on either side of the swing.

"You're upset," Edward said, leaning down to me.

"No I'm not."

He scoffed. "You know I don't get women sometimes. They act all pissed off, stomping around and such. Then refuse to tell you what the hell you did to make them so angry."

"You really have to ask?" I glared at him. His eyes told me he didn't, but he refused to admit it. "Fine." I skirted under his arm and started towards the house. "Don't come after me unless you're ready to talk to me."

"This is bullshit!" Edward yelled.

"You kiss _your_ nana with that mouth?" I yelled back at him. I was a little surprised that he'd been so forward. I didn't think I'd ever heard Edward really curse like that before. He must be really pissed.

Charlie gave me a strange look as I stomped into the house, breathing heavily.

"Everything alright?" He asked, looking up from his paper.

"Fine," I said. I nodded and went straight upstairs to my room. I hid out there for the rest of the day, only sneaking down to make myself a sandwich for dinner. I heard the boys come in a few times and I could almost feel Edward staring up at my bedroom from downstairs.

"What'd you do to make her so mad, Edward?" Emmett said. I crept closer to my bedroom door to try and hear their conversation.

"What happens between Bella and myself is none of your business," Edward said.

"So there is something between you two then?"

"Will you just leave it alone, Emmett!"

I jumped when I heard the front door slam. I scurried to the window and saw Edward go back to the stables alone. The moon was already starting to show its face above the trees. I couldn't imagine he was going to do more work today. The way he was cleaning those stables I figured they must be spotless.

I changed into my pajamas and lay in bed. I kept glancing at my clock, watching the minutes tick by as sleep eluded me.

I closed my eyes and I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I heard was a light rattling against my window. I knew I must have been dreaming. There was no other explanation. Until it happened again.

My eyes shot open the third time and I slowly crept out of bed. I jumped as a few small pebbles crashed against the glass. I inched towards the window and pulled it up before another round. My breath hitched in my throat. Down below me, bathed in moonlight, was Edward sitting on his horse. He looked up at me and smiled, almost inviting me down. I didn't even try to put up a fight. I knew an instant that I would accept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *turns up the romance notch and flips on some sexy music***


	16. Chapter 16

My legs shook as I tiptoed down the stairs, pulling on a light sweater over my t-shirt and jeans. The wind blew my hair back as I went outside and rounded the house to where Edward was.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said softly.

"I knew I would." I stood beside his horse and petted his nose.

"Will you go for a ride with me?" He asked.

"Will you talk to me?" I mumbled.

He reached down, offering to help me up. I sighed and accepted, swinging myself up to sit in front of him. I noticed there was a blanket rolled up and secured behind him, but nothing else.

He rested one arm around me, and another held tightly onto the reigns. I found myself relaxing back into his chest as his nose brushed against my hair. "Hold on tight," he whispered. I grabbed onto his arm that held me against him and held my breath as we took off.

We were silent for awhile as we disappeared off the property. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I felt safe with him. I closed my eyes and smiled as we continued off into the wilderness. I lost track of time and how far we'd gone, but he eventually came to a stop in a clearing full of purple wildflowers.

"Are you going to say anything, Edward?" I whispered.

"I'd rather say this to your face…" He said, brushing his hand over my stomach. I sighed and lifted my leg, allowing myself to spin around to face him. I planted both legs over his and draped my arms around his shoulders.

"So say it."

"I'm in love with you," he said.

"What?" I gasped.

"I know it sounds crazy. I've…loved you since I was seven years old. Watching you drive away that last time broke me and damn it I was hoping you had a boyfriend so I could tell myself to move on. So when you didn't give me my out back in the stables…"

"You pushed me away…" I sighed.

"I've been waiting for you to come back all these years because I knew, in my heart, that you were my soul mate. Now it's easy to break us again, don't you see? Love makes us that way. Like a tragedy waiting to happen because it knows that we're going to be separated again. It's a cruel trick and I didn't want to play." He lowered his voice. "But I couldn't stay away from you anymore."

"You believe in that stuff?" I asked. It wasn't meant to be condescending and I knew he didn't take it that way. I just needed to know he believed it as much as I did.

"No. I don't believe in it." He shook his head and my heart fell. "I feel it." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his chest. "I feel it here."

I looked down at my hand resting against his heart, focusing on the _thump, thump_ that echoed underneath my skin. I let my head fall forward towards him as his hands found their way down my sides and to my legs that were still resting comfortably over his. One hand slipped around to my back and pulled me closer to him.

This felt right. Like all these years didn't matter anymore. Like we were always together, always connected somehow. I wanted him. More than just the gorgeous man he was now. I wanted the memories with him. I wanted the love between us. I wanted everything.

I slowly looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around his body. He smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, light and tender. My head and my heart were racing and even though I wanted to go slow, my lips were sprinting to meet them. I kissed him with hunger, with lust, with desire. He smiled against my lips and tightened his fingers around my legs.

"I don't want to ruin this," he whispered.

"Stop worrying about ruining it." I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's impossible." I reached up to kiss him again and pulled myself against his body. He groaned and nipped at my lips.

The horse neighed and side-stepped.

"This probably isn't safe…" Edward said.

I swung my legs around so I could hop off the horse. Edward followed shortly after and tied the horse up to a nearby tree. He grabbed the blanket off of his back and started towards me as he shook it out. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest, looking a little terrified.

"Hey…" I knelt down beside him.

"I can't believe this is actually…" He turned towards me. "I never thought this would happen." He reached forward and ran his knuckles softly down my jaw. "Never."

I leaned forward and kissed him again. My hand went to his chest, pushing him back down on the blanket as I crawled over him. I brushed my lips over his jaw and neck as I worked my way down to his chest. My fingers shook as I undid the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Bella," he breathed. I kissed down his chest, undoing more buttons as I went. He shivered as I brushed over his stomach and reached the waistline of his jeans. "Bella, we can't. It's not proper."

"I had no plans to be proper…actually." I bit my lip, feeling a little embarrassed. I wanted to be very inappropriate with him to be completely honest.

"You're so beautiful when you blush…" He smirked and brushed my hair away from my face. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He sat up and kissed me. "I just don't want us to get too caught up in the moment, you know? I don't want you to regret anything. I want everything with us to be right."

"I promise to never regret you." I shook my head. He turned me over so I was underneath him, resting comfortably against the blanket.

His fingers teased lightly at the hem of my shirt, dipping slightly under to run his fingers along my skin. He looked down, pulling my shirt up a little and tracing along the freckles on my stomach. I let out a shaky breath as a smile played on my lips. I glanced up at the stars above me, looking for the constellations like Edward and I used to do when we were kids.

"Leo…" He mumbled, kissing a couple of freckles on my stomach. He pushed my shirt up a little. "Orion's Belt." His lips brushed over the small line of freckles on my side. He smirked and made his way up to my breasts. "Gemini." He reached my lips again and kissed me before laying down beside me.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, linking my fingers with his. "Love," he breathed.

I smiled and looked back up at the stars. "Love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last one for tonight. I thought I'd end it on a "love"ly note : )**


	17. Chapter 17

"Bella, wake up. I don't want you to miss this." A light flutter against my cheek woke me. I opened my eyes and smiled, feeling Edward's chest beneath me. I closed my eyes and kissed his skin before stretching out with a yawn.

"Don't miss what?"

"The sunrise," he whispered.

I sat up and looked around, trying to find any hint of light in the dark sky.

"Over there." He pointed over the trees, where I could see the slightest sign of pink peaking through the tall shadows.

I rested my arms on my legs as Edward played with my hair. I couldn't even imagine how horrible I looked right now after our impromptu outside sleep over. I cleared my throat and looked over my shoulder.

"I probably look…" I started, trying to explain my appearance.

"Sexy. Beautiful. Perfect."

"Okay Mr. Thesaurus." I laughed. "How much longer do we have to wait?" I nodded to the impending sunrise.

"Just another minute or two." He laughed under his breath. "So impatient." He nuzzled into my hair and hummed.

We waited in silence until the sun broke. The dazzling pinkish orange light almost blinded me when it finally arrived, but I couldn't look away. I was absolutely captivated. And there was nothing in the world that could make this moment any better than it was.

"We should probably get back," he whispered.

I didn't want to tell him he was right. I didn't want to go. "Okay," I admitted. I turned my head and my nose brushed against his. He leaned forward and kissed me. I sighed when he pulled away, a smile playing on his lips. "Okay. Back." I nodded, reassuring myself.

We stood up and Edward shook out the blanket before rolling it back up and securing it on the horse. After he made sure he was all ready to go, he hopped up and pulled me after him.

When we reached our land, he went right for the stables to tie Bullet up.

"You should probably head up to the house," he said. "I'm going to be a few and I don't want Charlie getting angry with me for keeping you out so late."

"So early," I corrected him.

"Yeah. For keeping you out so early." He laughed and shook his head. "I'll see you later?"

"You better." I winked and started up towards the house. I softly jogged up the front steps and stepped inside the house. It seemed pretty quiet so I assumed Charlie was still asleep, which was fairly unusual for him.

I did one last look around the house before starting towards the stairs.

"Good morning, Bella," Charlie said, from the living room. I reached around and flicked on the light to find him sitting in his chair, sipping on his coffee.

"Hiya, Dad." I swallowed hard. Were we in trouble?

"Did you have a nice evening?" He asked.

"I just…" I pointed to the door. "I…"

"It seems I was one horse, one ranch hand, and one daughter short this morning. Strange coincidence, ain't it?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I was just seeing what the boys' wanted for breakfast." I shuffled nervously.

"You've got a wildflower in your hair." He pointed towards my head. "Why don't you just go back to sleep? Your bed is probably still warm from all that sleeping you did in it last night." A smirk played on his lips and I knew he was making me sweat on purpose. He knew exactly where I was and who I was with.

I nodded silently and crept upstairs, holding my breath the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Charlie messing with her, so hilarious. If I ever have kids, I'm totally pulling shit like that. **

**I was unexpectedly called into work today, so I'm uploading 2 fairly short chapters back to back. I can't promise any more updates today (sorry!) just because I literally won't be here and I have plans tonight. **

**Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

I slept for a long time. A really, really long time. I didn't even hear the boys working outside. When I finally woke, the sun was high in the sky and I felt like my whole day was gone. I guess I'd gotten used to waking up early and now I felt off.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and started downstairs to see what everyone was up to. I paused at the stairs, as soon as I could see the kitchen. Edward was standing at the sink working on a huge pile of dishes, probably from breakfast…or lunch. I still didn't know what time it was.

I crept up behind him, my smile growing larger with each step.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" He murmured.

"How'd you know it was me?" I whispered, resting my forehead on his back as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Because I know you." He glanced at me slightly over his shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing." I glanced at the dishes and down at the dishwasher that looked like it'd never been used. "Why aren't you using that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We just never really used it."

"Why the hell do you have it then?"

Edward laughed. "Charlie bought it on a whim, but we always just end up doing them ourselves."

"Well that's silly. It's so much quicker. Plus, I was hoping you could help me with my riding today. I want to learn how to do it properly."

"Okay." He set the dish down. "How do I use it?"

"You just put the dishes in, put the soap in the thing and hit go." I shrugged. "I'll go get dressed." I ran upstairs and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt on. After I brushed my teeth, I headed back downstairs.

I froze as soon as I hit the kitchen. "What the…"

Edward was frantically darting around the kitchen, completely covered in bubbles that were exploding rapidly from the bottom of the dishwasher. Our kitchen looked like those crazy foam clubs I'd read about.

"Help!" He called, grabbing an armful of bubbles and putting them in the sink.

"What happened?" I rushed towards him and tried to gather as many as I could.

"I put the soap in the thing and hit go?" He blew some bubbles away from his face and ran for the broom to sweep them out of the house.

"Regular soap?" I smacked my forehead, mentally scolding myself for not clarifying. "Edward, did you put dish soap in the dishwasher?"

"Well, yeah. What else would I use?" He paused, a plop of bubble hanging down his forehead.

A small laugh escaped my lips. A moment later, I was doubled over, gasping for air because I couldn't stop laughing at him. He bubbled the kitchen.

"Charlie's gonna shit," I gasped.

I took a step forward and felt my foot fly out from under me on the slippery floor. My eyes got real big as I flailed, reaching for something. I found Edward just in time to take him down with me.

"I reckon you have a knack for falling." He smirked, trying to laugh.

"Just for you." I pulled him down and pressed my lips to his.

"What in the Hell?" Charlie shouted. "Bella?"

I popped up, pushing Edward with me. "Yeah, Dad?"

"You wanna explain this?" He gestured around.

"He put soap in the thing and hit go." I nodded.

"What?"

"I'll clean it up, Charlie," Edward said. He hopped up a moment later and started sweeping again.

"I should go…" I looked down at my clothes. Not acceptable for riding now that they were covered in soap.

"I'll meet you at the stables in twenty minutes?" Edward suggested.

I nodded. "Twenty minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My mother is one of those people. The one's that have a dishwasher and literally never use it. I'll never understand LOL**

**I know Edward is a perfect gentleman, but I just want you to all know that he will "get" the girl before she leaves, if ya know what I mean. It just wouldn't be proper to torture them like that. : )  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I spent everyday with Edward for the next week, learning more about riding and practicing a bit. He taught me all the pieces of the saddle and how to properly put it on, different riding styles, different speeds and gestures. I could tell that he really loved horses. Respected them. And they respected him right back. Except for Lightning of course.

"I see you've been riding a lot lately," Charlie mumbled as we sat out on the swing. He had the paper from this morning in his lap and a beer resting in his hand. The sun had set hours ago and the entire ranch was silent, like everyone and everything was settling down for the night.

"Yeah, Edward's been helping me a lot."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Edward, huh?" He took a sip of his beer. "I talked to your mother today. She said your flight is all set to go back in a few weeks."

The mention of flying back literally took the breath out of me. I knew it was coming, it was almost the end of July and I had to be at school in a little over a month. With everything that's happened with Edward, I guess it just didn't seem real. Like this little Heaven, this little bubble of perfection, was protecting us from the real world. Charlie warned us. And now we were going to have to face the consequences.

I felt the tears prickle behind my eyes. I fought them off and stood from the swing, stepping off the porch and onto the grass.

"Where are you goin, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Just for a walk. I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around myself and found my legs carrying me towards Edward's place. I'd still never been inside, cautious of Charlie's warnings, but I needed to see him.

I held my breath as I approached the small, wooden building. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter coming from inside, almost making me turn around. I didn't want to ruin their evening, but I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was this thing was Edward going to end before it really even began? It was a suffocating prospect. A couple months was all it took to need him around. And now I was leaving again.

I closed my eyes and knocked softly. Emmett's laughter suddenly stopped and a few loud steps sounded towards the door. It whipped open and I was met with a smiling Jasper.

"Evening, Bella." He nodded.

"Jasper," I mumbled. "Is Edward here?"

He stepped aside, revealing the rest of the cabin. It was a small, practically one room. I saw a dining room table where Emmett was sitting with a bottle of Jack in front of him. Three cot-like beds were pushed up against three of the walls. The other held a mini-kitchen and a door to what I assumed to be a bathroom. Edward was sitting on his cot, his knees up to his chest.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hey." He nodded.

"Emmett, why don't we go see the horses for a bit huh?" Jasper smiled sadly. He must know I have something on my mind. Was I that obvious?

Emmett swiped his bottle off the table and sauntered towards the door. I stepped aside and whispered thanks to Jasper as he passed. When they were gone I went inside and closed the door behind me.

"You're way too pretty to look so sad," Edward said. He patted the spot next to him. I winced as I sat down, feeling my sore muscles cry out. His eyes widened.

"My thighs are just a little sore from riding so much, I'm fine," I explained.

He nodded and reached over, pulling one of my legs towards him. His fingers started just below my knee and kneaded their way up, just along the inner seam of my jeans until he reached my upper thigh. Up and down. Up and down. Kneading.

My head fell back against the wall and I closed my eyes as he moved to the other leg. Riding horses, especially when you weren't used to it, can do a number on your muscles. It was downright painful, but this made it so much better. Like he knew exactly where I was hurting.

When I opened my eyes again, he was staring down at his hands as they worked ever closer to the zipper of my jeans.

"Your legs aren't all that's on your mind, is it?" He asked, not moving his eyes.

"No," I admitted. "I'm leaving, Edward. It's…it's too soon." I shook my head. "I'm not ready."

"We always knew this was coming." He tilted his head up and kissed my neck.

"It doesn't make it any easier." A tear slipped down my cheek. "I came here expecting to tough it out until I could get out. I didn't expect you, don't you understand?"

"I expected you. I expected you to be wonderful. Unbelievably kind and amazing. And I knew before you even set foot on this ranch that I still loved you." He kissed me again. "And it didn't matter that you were leaving as long as I made you mine."

"What are we going to do?" I sniffled.

"We're going to make it work," he said. I reached down and laced my fingers through his as they rested on my leg. I sniffled again and laid my head on his shoulder. "And I plan on enjoying these last few weeks with you. So no more crying." He raised our linked hands and brushed the tears away from my face. "Everything will be okay." He tilted my chin up, forcing my eyes to his. "Say it."

"Everything will be okay." I closed my eyes. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry this is coming in so late. I was unexpectedly MIA all day and was not at home to be able to post anything. Sorry to make you wait more than 20 minutes to go riding with Edward. **

**I just discovered that this fic is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. We're getting our asses kicked by some majorly amazing stories, but I'm always so honored to even be mentioned. It means a lot. So thanks TLS! And I would love for you to put in your vote for up to 5 of your favorites on their poll. You can only vote through tomorrow! I'll give you the link here (take out the spaces) or there's also a link to TLS on my profile. :)**

**http : / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**


	20. Chapter 20

Edward seemed overly frustrated the next few days. Not at me or with our situation. I could tell it was something else. Every time he looked at Lightning, I could just see this overwhelming sense of failure in his eyes.

"What's going on with you?" I asked as he pushed me in the tire swing. He'd been working with her all day and his clothes were all dirt smudged from getting bucked off. It was rough. I knew. I watched and cringed every time.

"Charlie wants to let her go." He sighed and grunted as he pushed me again.

"What? Lightning?" I spun my head around.

"Yeah. Says that she's not worth it. Just doesn't want to learn." He bit his lip. "Won't accept this as her home. Accept us as her family or whatnot."

"And what do you think?"

He glanced at me and cocked his eyebrow. "I think she knows it deep down."

"Well maybe if you let her go, she'll realize what you've known all along." I shrugged.

"I don't know." He looked down. He ran his hands through his hair as I swung back towards him. I latched my legs around his waist, holding me to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

He bit down on his lip and fought a smile. "I'm a lot better now." He looked down at my legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you for being supportive." He leaned down and kissed me.

I hummed and slipped my tongue out to graze his lips. His hands found their way to my face, holding me to him as my lips parted against his own. My hips instinctively moved against him, grinding against his. I could have sworn I felt him do the same, perfectly in sync with mine.

"Be careful, now," he mumbled against my lips.

"Why should I be careful?" My hand slinked down between us and I tugged lightly at the waistband of his pants.

"Because we have an audience." His eyes glanced over my shoulder and I spun my head around to follow his gaze. My dad was walking towards us with his hands in his pockets.

I shrieked, terrified he'd see us like this, and instantly let go of Edward. I swung back, wiping at my mouth, hoping that I didn't look as ravaged as I felt. It was just a kiss. And light groping. And a dry hump or two. Right?

"Hey, Dad," I called.

"Bella." He glanced at Edward and nodded. "Would you maybe want to do dinner tonight? I mean just the two of us. I want to talk to you about some things."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Everything's fine." He cleared his throat. "Six o'clock then?"

"Sounds good."

He waved and started back towards the house. Edward grabbed the rope of my swing and turned me around towards him.

"I'm going to go work with Lightning some more." He kissed my cheek. "Have a good dinner with Charlie."

"Okay." I sighed and kicked at the ground, forcing my swing to move lightly from side to side.

I hung around the house until dinnertime. Charlie had actually made us dinner, chicken kabobs. He had the table all set and ready for me when I came down.

"Wow," I said. "Dad this is really nice. Thank you."

"I try," he said as he sat down.

We both poked at our food for half of the meal. I wondered what he wanted to talk about or what he had to say. I wasn't sure what it meant that he seemed to be having a hard time getting it out. I figured I should just ask.

"Dad?"

He looked up from his food.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah." He nodded. "I just uh…I know you're heading off to college and all. And I know you haven't really visited a lot, but I want you to know that this will always be your home and you're welcome here anytime." He rubbed his forehead. "And I'm…so incredibly proud of the woman you have become and if I've learned anything about you the past few months, it's that you're still the amazing person you were when you were five years old. You made your old man happy by spending the summer with him, kid."

I was crying. My dad made me cry. Charlie was never one to be open with his feelings, but the fact that he made a point to tell me all these things meant the world to me. "Geez," I whispered. "Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"This place seems to agree with you, huh?" He smiled back at me and ate another forkful. "I mean look at you. You're just…beautiful. You look beautiful, Bells."

"I love it here. I didn't think…" I shook my head. "I love it here, Dad. I'm so happy I came."

"Good." He looked at all the leftover food. "Well," he said with a sigh. "The boys would probably like some food. You wanna package this up and take it out to them?" He gave me a pointed look. "I'm sure Edward might like some."

"I'm sure he would." I got up and kissed my dad on the cheek before dishing out the food.

"Do you love him, Bells?" He asked, placing his empty plate in the sink.

I thought about it for a second. Not because I didn't know the answer and not because I wasn't sure. It was just so unbelievable to me that something like this could ever happen. Love was always something that seemed so unattainable to me that I never bothered longing for it. And here it was, waiting for me this whole time.

"Yes," I whispered. "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang, Charlie getting all sentimental.**

**I just wanted to take a minute to sincerely thank you for your reviews. I'm not really able to respond much just because I update so often, but I appreciate hearing your thoughts so much and I read every single one of them with a huge smile on my face. So thank you!**

**I hope** **if you haven't had a chance yet, that you'll go submit your votes in the Fic of the Week Poll. Wild Horses, among several other great fics, are up. Choose your top 5! There is a link to The Lemonade Stand on my profile for you. Poll closes either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

I wish I could say that the next few weeks took their time as they passed. That I didn't spend too much time dwelling on going home. That my heart didn't ache at the thought of leaving. But I couldn't. They flew by way too fast. I sat up at night dreading my flight. My chest hurt so much I thought I was going to tear myself in two.

Edward and I spent a lot of time together, riding the horses and hanging out on the ranch. He'd convinced Charlie to keep Lightning on just a little while longer, but she still didn't seem to be improving very much in her demeanor. A part of me wished he could just let her go because I hated to see him so disappointed, but I understood that he didn't want to lose her. Edward had a relationship with her, with all of the horses, that none of us would ever understand. Sometimes I'd find him looking into their eyes like he knew each feeling, each thought they were having. His heart belonged to them. And after seeing how much he adored them, I didn't mind sharing.

I was leaving in two days. Dark storm clouds hung over the horizon, threatening to strike as I packed up my bags. I'd been lucky enough to have decent weather while I was here. I'd barely seen a few droplets of rain, but it looked like it was about to make up for it.

I peeked over my shoulder when I heard a soft knock at my door. It slowly opened and Edward peeked his head inside.

"Hi. May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." I folded a shirt and put it in my suitcase.

"Just packing up?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "What are you up to?"

He answered with silence as he helped me fold a few things. "I'm letting her go today," he mumbled. "I thought you might want to be there."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Me too." He put his arm over my shoulder and kissed my head.

We finished packing up most of my things, leaving just enough out for the next few days. When we were done, he took my hand and we walked out towards the stables as the rain started to come down.

Lightning was in her stall, looking anxious like she knew what was coming.

"I hope she knows I wasn't trying to trap her here," Edward said.

"I think you know better than anyone that she understands." I rubbed his arm as he approached the stall. He went inside and took off any equipment she had on, gave her a good brushing. I could barely hear it, but I could tell he was whispering to her the whole time. I stepped away, feeling like I was intruding on a private conversation.

"Okay, let's get you out," he said. He opened the stall door and eased her out, leading her towards the open back door of the stable. He nodded towards it and shrugged. "Go on, now. Get!"

Lightning took a few tentative steps as I approached Edward and laced my fingers through his. She neighed and shook her head, tousling her dark mane as she started outside. There were no fences, no barricades between her and the wild.

I jumped as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. She reared up on her back legs as the thunder boomed out and shook her head again. After one last look at Edward, she took off for the trees, disappearing into the pouring rain. Edward took a few steps forward out of the stables, almost like he was chasing after her. I followed after him, gasping as I stepped into the downpour.

I felt Edward take a large breath beside me. "Well, that's done."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and came to stand in front of him. "You're an amazing man, you know that?" I shivered as the cool rain hit my skin.

He leaned down and brushed my hair away from my face before he kissed me. His lips nipped at mine, traveling down to my neck and shoulder. My head fell back as his hands snaked down my drenched clothes to find my waist. He surprised me when they slid south, cupping my ass as he hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him, holding on for life. To life. He was my life.

"Damn it, how did I ever let you go?" He said, nuzzling into my neck.

"You were only eight," I laughed, running my fingers through his hair.

"And what's my excuse now?"

"You're not letting me go." I shook my head and hugged him. "Don't ever let me go. Promise me."

"I promise to never let you go." He sniffled. "Promise me you won't forget me out there."

"Never. I promise." I pulled back and placed my hands on his face. "I will…never forget you. I'll never forget this. And I'll come back."

"It's a big world out there, Bella."

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving my heart here with you." I nodded. "This is where it belongs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sniffles***

**But on a positive note, I just checked in at TLS and my eyes did something like this O.O. You guys are going to war for this fic and I am flabbergasted and so honored that you have taken the time to put in your vote for it. If you haven't yet, there is still time to vote, but make sure you head over there soon. There's only a few votes separating the leaders of the poll so every single vote counts. You can vote for up to 5 of your favorites! http : / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com (There's also a link on my profile)**

**There are only a few chapters left and I believe if I'm not mistaken there's a big old shot of citrus in the next one *wink, wink***

**p.s. Another shout out to my prereaders ImHereToReview and RoyalTwiGal. I've left these last couple of chapters to be a surprise for you, but I'm so thankful for you and the time you've given me! I big, puffy heart you guys.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The mood was a notch past somber during my last full day. I strangely hadn't seen Edward all day and when I asked the boys they were incredibly cryptic with their answers. Emmett and Jasper made us all dinner and Edward scrambled in a few moments before we sat down.

I glanced at him as he sat down beside me. "Where have you been all day?" I asked.

"Busy. Sorry." He started passing the food around and I sighed. He wasn't in the barn. He wasn't in the house. Wasn't in his cabin. There were only so many places on this ranch he could be and he wasn't at any of them.

"Okay." I cocked my eyebrow and started eating. Charlie grabbed a round of beer from the fridge and raised his bottle.

"To Bella," he said with a smile.

"To Bella," everyone echoed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a sip.

Edward disappeared again after dinner without another word. Charlie and I got all of my things loaded up into the truck since I had to be at the airport pretty early the next morning.

By the time nightfall came, I was downright angry and hurt that Edward was missing. He knew it was my last night. Was I selfish enough to think he'd want to spend it with me?

I told my dad I was going to bed early, but found myself pacing anxiously around my room. I kept peeking out the window towards the cabin for any sign of him. The light finally flicked on so I stomped downstairs and outside. I knocked obnoxiously on their door and waited for someone to answer.

Emmett flung the door open and smiled. "Hey, Bella."

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Uh. No."

"No?" I cocked my eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit. You know. Where is he?"

"Bella?" Edward called from somewhere behind me. I spun around and shook my head.

"What is going on, Edward?"

"Take a walk with me?" He held out his hand and smiled apologetically. I sighed and tentatively took his hand. He led me across the backyard, towards the stables, around the pasture. A small hill of grass stood before us that I instantly recognized as the storm cellar.

"Wait, Edward." I stopped. "Listen, I know that this was a really tough day and that I'm leaving tomorrow, but I don't understand why you were avoiding me all day. I mean did I do something wrong?"

"You did everything right." He smiled. "And I wasn't avoiding you. I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" I asked as he leaned down and pulled open the storm cellar door. A small glow hit his face from down below.

"Busy doing this." He nodded down into the cellar. "Ladies first."

I took a few steps, enough to see down into it. "Holy shit…" I whispered.

White Christmas lights were strung across the ceiling of the cellar, outlining the perimeter of it all. The smell of wildflowers overwhelmed me as I stepped down, slowly making my below ground. Mason jars full of those little purple flowers hung every so often, creating the most intoxicating scent. I held my breath as I took the last few steps and found myself in Heaven.

"Oh…" I gasped, my hands darting to cover my wide-open mouth. I wiped a tear away from my cheek as I took in the mattress situated in the middle of the room, right under the lights. One of the most comfortable looking blankets I'd ever seen was neatly laid across it. In any place, with any other person, it would have looked strange. But I couldn't imagine a more perfect scene.

I heard the door slam shut and lock behind me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I smiled as Edward stepped up behind me and ran his hands down my arms.

"I couldn't let you leave without building you a fort," he whispered in my ear.

"This is the most perfect fort I've ever seen." I cried into my hands. "I was so crazy. I thought you were avoiding me."

"I'm the crazy one." He put his hands on my waist and turned me towards him. "I love you like crazy, baby."

"I love you too." I perked up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "And I love it." I rested my forehead against his and tugged at his shirt. "Come lay down with me."

"Okay."

I smiled when I sat down on the mattress. I ran my fingers over the blanket and it was just as soft as it looked. Edward sat down beside me and I turned towards him, folding my legs in front of me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome."

I let myself fall back on the mattress and closed my eyes. The bed moved beside me and my heart fluttered, knowing he was laying beside me. His lips brushed against my lips as he leaned over to hover above me.

"Again," I mumbled as soon as he pulled away. He kissed me again.

"Again," I said once more.

The next time he pulled away, I pushed up, forcing him onto his back. I crawled over, straddling him at his hips. I bit down on my lip as I ran my hands up his stomach to his chest. I focused on the top button on his shirt, wondering how he'd feel if I undid it.

I reached up and popped it open, gauging his reaction. His eyes never left mine as I slowly made my way down his shirt, pulling it open at each button.

His hands found my hips, tightening as my fingers brushed over his skin. I reached the top of his pants and paused for a moment before pulling the bottom of his shirt out. He sat up a little, allowing me to push it off his shoulders.

"I didn't bring you here expecting…" He started.

"Stop it. I would never think that." I leaned forward and kissed his chest. "I'm the improper one, remember?" I smiled. "Is this okay?" My hands lingered on the button of his jeans, asking for permission.

"Yes."

I undid his button and pulled the zipper down just enough to expose his boxers. His hands shifted and slipped underneath my shirt. They glided up my ribs, pulling my shirt up with them. I held my arms up and smiled slightly when my shirt lifted over my head. It joined his beside us and I sat up on my knees. Edward grabbed the top of my sweatpants and pulled them down to the bed.

I laughed and fell forward, lifting my knees one at a time so he could push them the rest of the way off.

"Lay down," he murmured.

I did as he said, playing anxiously with the waistband of my underwear. He stood up next to the mattress and pulled his jeans down to his ankles, stepping out of them before he did the same with his boxers.

My breath hitched in my throat when he turned around, completely naked. I found myself completely captivated by the small trail of hair leading from his navel all the way down. I'd seen guys naked. I've had sex. But I've never felt so consumed by someone as I did in that moment. The hunger inside me was like an inferno, burning so deep that I never thought it would go away. And I didn't want it to.

"Come here." I beckoned him with my finger and smiled as he crawled towards me, pulling the blanket up over us.

He let out a shaky breath as he rested above me, placing his arms on either side of my shoulders.

"Don't be nervous," I said, brushing his hair back.

"I'm not nervous." He kissed me. "I've just waited a long time for this."

"Well, let's not wait any longer then." I smirked and pulled him down to me, capturing his lips with mine. He moaned and fisted the sheets beside me, almost like he was holding back. "Just go with it," I said, wanting him to relax. I didn't want tense. I wanted him.

I felt him relax a little and his hand went to my hip before migrating towards the middle of my stomach. He lingered at the top of my underwear, flirting with the band before dipping inside. I whimpered and arched my hips towards him, aching for his touch.

His eyes fluttered as he slid a finger inside me. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips trailed across my jaw and down my neck towards the middle of my chest. I pushed up on my elbows and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. The straps fell loosely down my arms and I pushed them away and threw it on the floor. Edward's lips were instantly there, nipping and sucking, rolling his tongue over me. I melted back into the bed and closed my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Edward mumbled. He sat back on his knees, pulling me up with him as he secured his arm around my waist. His jaw was taut as he reached for my underwear. He grabbed the fabric resting on my hips and pushed it down, keeping his eyes on mine. I lifted my ass up so he could do the same to the other and managed to kick them off somehow.

"I love you," I said, leaning forward to press my lips to his.

"I love you," he whispered.

I slinked my finger down his chest, lower to his stomach to between his legs. I shivered when I felt his hard length in my hand, stroking it up and down as I hovered above him.

I lowered myself down and felt him brush against my center. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I went further, pushing him slightly inside me.

Edward growled and grasped my hips a little too tight. I could tell he was holding back from taking over control. I kissed his cheek and winced as I lowered myself more, pushing him completely inside. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable necessarily; it'd just been awhile.

His hand drifted down from my hip to under my knee where he gently forced it up. I placed my arms on his shoulders for leverage as I started to move my hips up and down on him. I moaned and threw my head back, shuddering as my hair tickled the skin on my back.

He pulled me tighter against him as he started to meet my hips with his own, plunging deeper inside me. His hands traveled over every inch of skin he could find, my legs, my hips…over my stomach, breasts, shoulders, neck. Everywhere. I felt him everywhere.

He rolled forward, pushing me down onto the mattress. I smiled as I felt his weight on me, holding me down, holding me to him.

He moved faster, his breaths coming out short and hard. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as a slight smirk played upon his lips.

I took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. The one that told me I was on the edge of ecstasy.

My nails dug at his back, clinging to him while my body shuddered with anticipation. And then it sprung. My body arched off the bed, paralyzed with pleasure as Edward kissed my neck.

"You've always been my girl," Edward breathed.

"Always will be." I pressed my lips to his, cutting of a strangled moan as he pushed inside me hard. He stilled for a moment, thrusting slow a few more times before collapsing on top of me.

I smiled and tried to catch my breath, methodically running my fingers through his hair. He started tracing circles on my skin, touching me light as a feather.

I didn't think perfection existed. Pure, simple perfection. But God, this was it. And I was content to stay here forever.

Edward and I laid there for over an hour, never getting restless or bored. Just happy.

"You can't have a fort without some type of tent, Edward," I teased, trying to prove my point. "It's not possible."

He laughed under his breath and flew onto his back. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over our heads and the next thing I knew, his leg was straight up in the air acting like a tent pole.

"How's this?"

"Perfect." I smiled and kissed him.

"Are you scared to go back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not scared. Just sad, I guess." I shrugged. "Maybe you could come visit me? On campus?"

"Of course I will." He smiled.

"And I'll come here on breaks." I sighed. "This is going to be really hard isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." He reached over and grabbed my hand. "But it's okay because it doesn't matter that it's going to be hard. In the end, it'll be worth it."

A short, quick rap on the cellar door stopped my heart. "Is it Charlie?" I was fairly sure Charlie was okay with my relationship with Edward, but I couldn't say any father would be okay finding his daughter like this. Regardless of who it's with.

"No. It's Jasper. He promised to let me know when it was time." Edward smiled sadly and pulled his leg down.

"Time for what?" I asked.

He smiled sadly. "Time for you to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sobs* Don't go Bella : (**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it may be weird to think of doing the dirty in a converted storm cellar, but I'm telling you the picture I had in my head was just breathtaking. I hope you saw it too : )**

**I have to say another thank you to those who are voting at TLS. The poll closes tomorrow. **

**Lastly, this story will probably wrap up either tomorrow or Monday. I'll say it again, but I just want to say now thank you for joining me on this journey. I felt like a kid in the country again when I was writing this** **and it was a wonderful trip back.**


	23. Chapter 23

I stood by the truck as Charlie started it up and put in the last few things of mine. Nana and Pop had driven out to see me off. They sat up on the porch on the porch swing, holding hands and watching Edward with cautious eyes.

The sun had barely reared its head when we escaped the storm cellar this morning. We were silent as we walked back to the house. He sat on my bed as I changed into some clean clothes and packed up the few things that were left.

Now he was leaning against the porch behind Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice had just driven up, although I had to say I was surprised that Rose had made the effort. I hadn't really seen much of her while I was here.

She seemed indifferent as she stepped out of the car. Alice immediately ran up to me and threw her arms around me, telling me how glad she was that I'd come back. Rose stood silently behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

As soon as Alice backed away, Rose nodded. "Can I have a word?" She asked.

I glanced nervously at Edward and back at her. "Sure."

I followed her around the house, towards the tire swing. My heart was beating fast and hard against my chest. She was the last person I expected to be doing this with.

When she reached the tire swing, she reached out and grabbed the rope. "Bella, how can you do this to him?"

My brow furrowed as I stuttered for an answer. "I…I don't understand. Rose, I have plans. I have obligations and opportunities."

"The only plan Edward had was to wait for you. I told him it was pathetic and useless, but he did it anyway. He made sacrifices for you, Bella. You don't think he had opportunities?"

"He told me he didn't need to go to college."

"And maybe he didn't, but he missed out on a lot because he thought you might come back here…to this place. So this place became a part of him." She shook her head. "I don't hate you for that because those animals are his heart and this is clearly where he should be. It's where you should be, don't you understand?" She sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ten years. We watched him ache for you for ten years. And now you're leaving again."

"I…don't know what to say," I whispered. And I really didn't. My head and my heart were in a vicious battle, each one constantly changing sides and feelings. I was at war with myself.

"You don't have to say anything. But if you don't plan on seeing this through, don't bother ever coming back because I refuse to watch him hurt like that over and over if you don't give a damn." She stormed off, leaving me alone.

I blinked away the tears and sat down on the tire swing to collect my thoughts. I played absentmindedly with the rope, pulling slightly at its frayed ends.

"That didn't look too pleasant," Edward said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You heard?" I turned my head and sniffled.

"No. I just can't imagine any conversation with Rose would be that pleasant."

"But you're friends with her." I couldn't imagine Rose would have bothered scolding me like that if she didn't care about Edward. That was more than clear.

"Rose is…Rose. But she means well."

"Yeah." I looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt.

"I just wanted to give you one last thing before you go." He smirked and brushed my hair away from my face.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that you seemed to have misplaced your ring. I reckon I should probably replace it for you." He held out his hand and opened his palm, revealing a dandelion ring. "So you wanna be engaged to me still?"

I smiled as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Yes, of course." I held out my hand and he slipped the dandelion onto my finger. "It's beautiful."

I heard Charlie honk the horn and realized he was waiting. I slowly pulled myself out of the tire swing and stood beside Edward.

He bent down and looked over his shoulder. "Hop on, I'll give you a ride."

I laughed and crawled onto his back. As he stood up, I gave one last look behind me, taking in the stables and the pasture. A flicker of black caught my eye along the tree line. It was a horse, running towards the house. It came to a stop, just short of stepping onto the pasture. It stomped and I swear it looked right at me. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to tell Edward.

I turned forward and patted his back, unable to get the words out.

"Edward," I stuttered. "L..ook."

He spun around and gazed out over the land. My eyes immediately went to where Lightning had been, only to find her gone.

"What is it?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

He turned back around and started towards the house. Charlie was already in the truck waiting for me. He tapped at his watch. I knew he wasn't trying to rush me, but I had a flight to catch.

Edward set me down and I hugged Emmett and Jasper and said goodbye to Nana and Pop. Edward hovered by the truck, leaning against my open door.

I felt my heart breaking, a new fissure forming with each step I took. I hoped with everything I had that it was resilient, that we were resilient. I needed that more than anything.

Edward's arms were suddenly around me, holding me tight to his body. I didn't care that we had an audience or that Charlie was sitting a few feet away.

"I love you," I said, nodding. "Never forget." I tipped my head up to kiss him.

"I love you," he said. He ran his fingers over my lips. "I'll wait for you."

I sniffled and kissed him again before I painfully tore myself away and crawled into the truck. Edward slowly closed my door and started back up to the porch. Charlie started pulling away, turning the truck around and starting down the driveway. He reached over and took my hand as I turned around to look out the back window. Just like my memory, my nightmare. The house was getting smaller and smaller. Nana and Pop were on the porch. And Edward. He waved slightly as the dust cloud behind us slowly separated us.

Charlie let me lay my head on his shoulder while I cried. By the time we made it to the airport, I was out of tears.

Charlie parked the truck and pulled my bag out of the back of the truck as I stood on the sidewalk.

"So," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "I guess that's it then."

I sniffled and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him so tight that I was scared I was hurting him. "I love you, Dad."

He instantly loosened up and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Bells." He sniffled. "You should probably get going, I don't want you to miss your flight."

I pulled back and nodded. "I'll see you soon?"

"You better." He smiled and started back towards the truck. I grabbed my luggage and started inside. After I checked in and made it through security, I only had to wait a few minutes until they started boarding.

I sat next to a guy who immediately put in his headphones and blew up his doughnut pillow. I was thankful. I wasn't really in the mood for small talk. And as the plane lifted off the ground, I told myself to breathe and mumbled the words Edward had made me say once before.

"Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for everything : ) I'm still so overwhelmed at how many of you are voting at TLS, it blows my mind. It's like "Occupy TLS" over there.  
><strong>

**Just a small note about the last chapter (Chapter 22), I know with canon story and with a lot of ff's we're kind programmed to assume Bella is going to get pregnant. Not the case here. I know I didn't specifically mention that they used protection, but they did. I'm a fan of safe sex, not so much a fan of breaking my writing flow to be like "oh and he pulled out a condom and put it on." I just feel like it kinda ruins the flow and the romantic feeling, if that makes sense. That being said, in RL please practice safety. Or according to Coach Carr you will get pregnant and die. Canon Bella didn't listen. And look, she got pregnant and died.**


	24. Chapter 24

Seattle was all wrong. It was too dreary. Too cold. Too rainy. It didn't feel like home. I wanted warmth. I wanted sunshine. I wanted Edward.

Thankfully, I didn't have much time to sit around and think about it. I had so many things to do to get ready to move. Packing. Shipping. Preparing for school.

I was going through all the normal things a teenager went through when they were getting ready to leave for college. On top of that I was dealing with my loss.

"Bella?" My mother called from downstairs. "Can you come down here for a minute? I want you to meet someone!"

I scribbled "Clothes" onto of the box I was packing and stumbled downstairs.

"Mom?" I called. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen, honey!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and followed her voice. I stopped when I reached the kitchen.

There was a tall, younger man standing at the counter, smiling at my mother.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Bella, this is Phil. Phil, this is my daughter Bella."

Phil reached out his hand and I shook it politely. "Nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," Phil said. "Man, your mom just couldn't stop talking about you. She missed you this summer."

"Did she?" There was something they weren't telling me. "What's going on?"

Mom smiled and slowly moved closer to Phil, finally taking his hand in hers. "I wanted to wait until you got back to tell you so you could meet him." She laughed. "We're officially dating!"

"That's…great!" I smiled. So Mom's a cougar. Never saw that one coming, but she seemed really happy so I didn't care.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom. It's really great. I'm happy for you." I gave her a hug as Phil settled down into a chair.

"So, kiddo." He took a sip of his drink. "Heading off to college?"

"Yeah. Out East." I nodded.

"What are you studying?"

"I don't know." I shook my head and shrugged.

"Well that's okay. I didn't know either. What are you interested in?"

"I…don't know," I mumbled.

As strange as it seemed, his questions affected me a lot more now than they ever had before. I'd had an endless string of counselors, teachers, and friends ask me what I wanted to do with my life. It never seemed to be an issue that I wasn't sure, because I had no direction. The possibilities were endless, right? But now it was different. I had a direction. I had wants. And none of them were out East. They were in a small town in Montana.

Mom made us both lunch and we avoided the topic of school for the most part. I was quiet most of the time because my head was so cluttered with thoughts that I couldn't even think straight.

Over the next few days, I said goodbye to some of my high school friends. We were all separating, all going our separate ways to go off and make our mark on the world. And then it was time for me to leave.

We'd shipped most of my stuff so I didn't have a lot of actual luggage to take with me. My mom and Phil dropped me off at the airport. She kissed me a thousand times and told me that she loved me. Phil shook my hand and gave me a semi-awkward hug before they drove off.

As soon as I walked into the airport, my eyes watered. I sniffled and held back the tears as I walked up to ticket line to check in. My fingers were wrapped tightly around my luggage handle as I read the Departures to pass the time.

I shouldn't be this sad. I shouldn't be this overwhelmed and unsure. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. College was supposed to be an amazing new experience and I was absolutely dreading it because I was never fully committed to being there. It was just what everyone did. When I was a junior in high school, everyone started asking me where I was going to school. So I did some research and applied just like everyone else. Now I was completely lost.

"What the hell am I doing?" I whispered.

"Next," the woman behind the counter called.

I took a deep breath, tucked my hair behind my ear, and stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There were a few ponderings in reviews about Edward's virginity. I****t was never specifically stated, although alluded to that he did have a girlfriend before Bella came back. So even though it won't be written into the story, I thought I'd give you some info. So I give you... A Brief History of Edward. Not a virgin. Rose wasn't lying when he said that he waited for Bella to come back and he is a perfect gentleman but it doesn't mean that he didn't at least try to move on. Bella was always his everything and when he realized that there wasn't another her, he ended it with the other girl.**

**Thanks again for reading, just a few more chapters to go : )**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is the last regular chapter and there will be one epi : ) Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Billings Logan International Airport. Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop and the captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign before you leave your seat. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you enjoy your time here in Montana."<p>

My fingers tapped anxiously against my armrest. I hope my mom wasn't too pissed. I mean I did change my flight, decide not to go to college, and charge the flight fees on her credit card. I was thinking that maybe her new relationship would make her sympathetic to my cause. I hoped.

Once I got off the plane and made it through the airport, I pulled out my phone and dialed the house number. There was no answer. I guess I didn't really come up with a plan for after the plane had landed. They don't really have taxis here like they do in Seattle.

I scrolled my contacts and found Alice's number. Thankfully, she answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" She asked. "How's college life?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What?"

"I'm in Montana. Can you come get me? I can't get a hold of anyone at the house. I'm at the airport."

"I can't," she whined. "I already started back to Texas." She sighed. "Rosie hasn't left yet, I can call her to have her come get you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes, honey." She hung up and I took a few minutes to go get my luggage.

I sat outside, thankful to be back in the warm weather. I thought about calling my mom, but I figured I should think long and hard about what I was going to say to her.

_Mom, I'm not ready to go to college. Mom, I want to take a year off and find out what I really want to do. Mom, college might not be the right path for me. _

A small, blue truck pulled up to the curb and rolled down its window.

"What the Hell are you doing back in our neck of the woods?" Rose called.

I stood up and put my luggage in the back of her truck before hopping inside. "I give a damn."

She smiled. "Good. Let's get you to your man."

I turned the music up as we sped out of the airport towards Charlie's.

The place looked pretty deserted when she pulled in and I wondered if anyone was home. She stopped up by the house and I hopped out to get my luggage.

"Hey Rose," I said, slamming the door shut. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I've gotta get going. Good luck Bella," she said, a slight smile on her lips. "And go Longhorns!" She screamed, laughing wildly as she screeched out of the driveway.

I left my luggage in the driveway and ran up to the house.

"Charlie! Edward!" I yelled. There was no answer. "Guys?" I went upstairs, checked all around the house. Nobody.

I sighed and headed outside, thinking they might be out at the stables or something. I ran out, past the tire swing, past the boys' place.

"Edward?" I jogged into the stables with a huge grin on my face. It fell as soon as I got a good look inside. He wasn't there.

My heart sank. They just weren't home.

I started ambling through the stables, stopping to pet Princess as I made my way towards the other side.

I leaned against the open door and gazed out into the pastureland, towards the trees and the pond where Edward and I went fishing. That was when I saw him.

I couldn't breathe, standing there watching him. He sat on the ground, his arms resting over his bent knees as the tall grass blew around him. Lightning was trotting around in front of him like she was on stage and he was the captivated audience.

I took some steps towards him. He must have noticed my presence because his head turned back over his shoulder.

"Bella?" His brow furrowed as he scurried to his feet and brushed off his pants. "I don't understand. What are you…?" He trailed off, his voice breaking.

I glanced at Lightning and back at Edward with a shrug. I closed the few steps between us and perked up on my toes to kiss him. "She found her home."


	26. Epilogue

"Jenna Elizabeth Crandell."

I elbowed my dad sitting in the seat next to me and told him to get his camera ready. "He's next," I whispered. I shot up out of my seat and peered over the crowd in front of me trying to see him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

I screamed and clapped my hands as Edward crossed the small stage, the tassel on his hat swinging as he walked.

"Dad! Are you getting it?" I smiled over at Charlie, who was snapping away with his camera.

"Bells, I can only take so many pictures. I went a little overboard at your graduation." He shrugged.

"That was six months ago." I laughed. "Why haven't we gotten those developed yet?"

"I guess we've been a little busy, you know." He raised his eyebrows and sat back down as Edward stepped off stage.

"I guess so." I sat impatiently for the rest of the ceremony, anxious to get to Edward.

"I present to you the Veterinary Science Class of 2012. Congratulations Graduates!" The Dean said.

Charlie and I stood up once again and clapped for them. I glanced over at Nana, who was sitting beside Charlie looking proud as ever. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I wish Pop could have seen this," I whispered.

"Me too honey. Although he probably would have complained about having to sit still for this long." She smiled and glanced back up at Edward, looking like a proud Grandma.

Once the ceremony was finished, we hurried to the front to find Edward. I spotted him and threw myself into his arms.

"Congratulations, honey!" I said.

"Thank you." He kissed me and cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed that he'd done it in front of Charlie and Nana. I always make fun of him for his modesty. It's not like they don't know we kiss.

"Congratulations, Edward." Charlie shook Edward's hand. "It'll be nice to have a real, certified vet on the ranch."

"Aw thanks, Charlie." Edward smiled as I grabbed his hand. He was a vet. And I was a veterinary assistant. Life couldn't have been more perfect.

Back when I decided to take a break and step away from the idea of college, I had no idea it would end up this way. When I finally started considering going back, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to do what I did every day on the ranch. I wanted to work with the horses. I wanted to work with Edward.

The day my acceptance letter arrived, I was surprised to find two large envelopes in the mailbox. One addressed to me and one to Edward. When I asked him about it, he was almost speechless, muttering something about applying on a whim. He didn't think he was going to get in. And now here he was, graduating at the top of his class.

We had a plan, you see. We'd stay on the ranch mostly; probably take over when Charlie retires. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. With anyone else.

In the mean time, we'd travel around the area as a team. Looking after and training horses. It was our passion. Our life. And now we got to share it with the world.

We decided to have a small party back at the ranch to celebrate Edward's graduation. Nana made some delicious food and Charlie was more than happy to provide the moonshine. Emmett and Rose drove out from their place. After she got pregnant, Emmett moved out of the cabin and bought them a small house on the other side of town. Jasper wasn't too far behind, proposing to Alice the year before she graduated from college. They lived down in Texas, but visited a lot. It still wasn't enough. I missed them.

Charlie made me keep my room in the house, but he knew I didn't stay in it much. My things were scattered all over Edward's cabin. Shirts, socks, makeup. It was our place. And Edward took care of me better than anyone ever had.

"I'll be right back," Edward mumbled, heading towards the cabin. I imagined he wanted to get out of his fancy clothes and into a pair of jeans. I smirked and slipped from the crowd to follow him.

I pushed open the door of the cabin and stepped inside. Edward was just pulling up his jeans, still searching for a t-shirt.

"Hey Doctor," I murmured. I stepped behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He placed his hands over mine and nodded.

"I'm really proud of you." I kissed his bare back and rested my forehead against him.

"Thank you." He looked over his shoulder and smirked. I released him and leaned down to grab a shirt off the clean stack of laundry.

"Here." I tossed it over to him. As he pulled it over his head, I glanced at our nightstand in the background and smiled. My dandelion ring rested on top of it, no longer yellow and bright.

"Still like your ring?" Edward teased.

"It's beautiful." I nodded.

"What would you say if I got you a new one?" He asked.

"I don't know, Edward. Last time it turned my finger all yellow from the pollen." I shrugged.

He cleared his throat and lowered himself to the floor, resting on one knee. He turned around and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, producing a small, black box. My breath hitched in my throat when he snapped it open. Inside was a perfectly modest, perfectly beautiful, perfectly perfect diamond ring.

"I reckon it was time to get you the real thing. I mean we have been engaged for twenty years." He licked his lips and turned his eyes to mine. "Will you marry me…I mean for real?"

"For real?" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"For real, forever."

I knelt down beside him and took his face in my hands. "For real, forever." I nodded. "Yes."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. A few tears escaped from my eyes as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Well, let's go celebrate." He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Go for a walk with me first?"

As soon as we stepped outside, I pulled him towards the stables. Part of me almost wished we'd see Lightning again. We'd come out here more than once and found her just standing in her old stall, door wide open. And the next day she'd be gone. Coming and going as she pleased, never whining for attention, just appreciating what we gave her. She stopped coming about a year ago and we haven't seen her since.

Edward won't talk about her because I think deep down he knows that she's gone. I choose to believe differently. In my head, she's running free. Galloping down the shore of the closest lake. Grazing in the open pasture. Happy. Independent. Loved. Stunning as ever and alive.

We took a mostly silent walk around the stables, grasping onto each other as we started back towards the house. Charlie's loud laughter echoed towards us and I smiled, seeing how happy he has been.

Mom understood, me staying out here. She said she was lucky enough to have me for all those years and she had to learn how to share. Her and Phil visited just before they got married and I even got her on a horse.

"Ready to tell them?" Edward nudged me.

"Ready."

Everyone turned towards us as we approached, their eyes bright and expectant.

"So did you do it yet?" Emmett asked.

Charlie glared at him.

"We did it!" I said, squeezing Edward's hand. I thought I saw Charlie's face turn purple. Edward quickly scrambled to raise my left hand.

"We're engaged!" He yelled.

Charlie let out a sign of relief and came over to congratulate us. "It's about damn time we had a wedding around here."

Nana called us over and told us to eat up because the food was getting cold. Edward sat down next to me and rested his hand on my leg. I turned my head towards him and bit down on my lip as a smile spread across my face. This was it. Where I was supposed to be.

Sometimes you have to go back to who you were to find your place in the world. All it took was one summer. And one smile from a boy I used to know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all she wrote. As in me. I hope you enjoyed this story, I always have a hard time with epi chapters because the last thing I want to do is simply list off every single thing that happened to them or just do a wedding. Just not my style. So instead, I just did what I felt was them. And I think in the end it was. **

**Again, I can't thank you enough for reading and supporting this story. I was so happy to experience this with you. And another big, huge thank you to TLS for including me on their Fic of the Week Poll and to the readers for voting Wild Horses as one of the top stories. Cejsmom Twifan will be writing up a review for TLS so make sure you check that out later this week. EvilNat was kind enough to make a banner to go along with the review and you don't want to miss that. It's beautiful. **

**~Thank you!~**


End file.
